UN GRAN SECRETO
by SEREDAR
Summary: Cuando Serena consiguió un trabajo de niñera que parecía ser la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, no sospechaba que su jefe sería Darién  Chiba. Hacía trece años, Serena estuvo a punto de casarse con Darién, pero el padre de éste le contó un terrible...
1. Chapter 1

Un gran secreto

Elizabeth Power

**UN GRAN SECRETO **

**Editorial: **Harlequín Ibérica

**Autora: **Elizabeth Power

**Adatada a los personajes de SAILOR MOON perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Protagonistas: **Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

_**Argumento:**_

Cuando Serena consiguió un trabajo de niñera que parecía ser la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, no sospechaba que su jefe sería Darién Chiba. Hacía trece años, Serena estuvo a punto de casarse con Darién, pero el padre de éste le contó un terrible secreto para impedir la boda. Un secreto que la obligó a no verlo nunca más.

Su primera reacción fue huir, pero el hijo de Darién era ciego y necesitaba cariño desesperadamente. Serena tuvo que quedarse, aunque eso supusiera enfrentarse Darién y a sus preguntas de por qué lo había abandonado. ¡Lo que no iba a decirle era que seguía tan enamorada de él como entonces!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Una persona de servicio la había dejado pasar. Al final de la magnífica habitación, decorada con antigüedades y muebles de estilo, se abría una puerta acristalada que daba a una galería y agua iluminada. Serena apenas frunció sus perfectos labios, indicando que no era indiferente a su belleza. La casa resultaba impresionante, incluso para quien alguna vez, aunque pareciese en otra vida, había frecuentado los lugares de los multimillonarios.

Por la puerta abierta entraba un perfume de flores exóticas y el cansancio del viaje se le atenuó un poco con el dulce aire húmedo. Las tres semanas en las Bermudas le vendrían de maravilla, aunque fuera cuidando un niño de doce años y le agradeció a Lita que la convenciese de que se las tomara.

Al oír pasos giró en la alfombra de exquisito diseño, pero la sonrisa se le heló en los labios cuando reconoció al hombre que entraba en la habitación.

Era alto y moreno y estaba aún más atractivo de lo que ella recordaba. La palidez se comenzó a extender por sus rasgos, copiando a la de ella.

—¡Tú! —la sorpresa teñía el monosílabo que salió ronco de una boca endurecida por los años.

La risa había rodeado de arrugas los fríos ojos azules. No sólo la risa, porque había una dureza en las maduras facciones de Darién Chiba que sólo atenuaba su moreno atractivo. Serena reconoció que no había perdido nada de su abrumadora sensualidad.

—¡Darién !

—¿Qué cuernos haces aquí? —dijo éste con voz dura. Recorrió con la mirada el perfecto rostro de altos pómulos y amplia boca, enmarcado por un elegante corte de pelo.

—Pidieron una niñera... —apenas pudo contener el temblor de la voz. Los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la mente. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¡Tenía casi treinta y dos años, no era ya la modelo de dieciocho a quien él se había declarado, impulsado por un deseo incontrolable—... alguien llamado Tomoe —¡no Darién Chiba!

Esperaba aparentar los veinticinco años, como la gente le decía.

—Es verdad. Soishi Tomoe, mi socio —dio unos pasos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del elegante pantalón—, él fue quien trajo a Endimión en avión.

Con alivio, Serena le notó algunas canas en las sienes. Pero el tiempo había sido benigno con él. Seguía igual de delgado y llevaba la ropa con una elegancia que había mejorado con los años. La hacía sentirse desaliñada, ya que para el largo viaje había elegido una blusa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón suelto. Algo parecido al miedo le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Tomoe fue quien hizo las gestiones con la agencia — lo oyó decir.

—Entonces, ¿Endimión es tu hijo?

—Sí —se acercó hasta estar frente a ella, las largas piernas separadas—. No me dirás que no sabías, ¿verdad?

Se notaba que dudaba de ella, pero era verdad que lo ignoraba.

—No, yo... — ¿lo sabría Lita?

—¿La agencia esa para la que trabajas no te dice nada? —dijo bruscamente.

—Lita tomó los datos —dijo, levantando la mirada—. Somos socias —añadió con firmeza, los ojos desafiantes, los hombros rectos.

—¿Eres una —de las dueñas de... ¿cómo se llamaba? —trató de recordar el nombre de la agencia que Serena había fundado con su amiga hacía cuatro años— ¿Caring Days? —la ironía reemplazó a la sorpresa inicial—. ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a cuidar a los demás, Serena?

Aunque él no se diese cuenta, su desprecio la hirió como una puñalada.

—Ha habido una confusión. Perdona —se colgó el bolso del hombro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿Te vas? —la voz sonaba acusadora, haciéndole tensar los delgados hombros—. ¿Huyes igual que antes?

Serenase giró. El brillo de sus ojos escondía un dolor que él nunca podría llegar a adivinar.

—Eso ya ha pasado —casi no podía hablar por la opresión en el pecho—. Mejor será que me vaya.

—¿Por qué? —todo su cuerpo expresaba acusación—. ¿No te parece suficiente el precio esta vez?

Levantó la barbilla, mostrando el blanco cuello y la simetría de unas facciones que la cámara había hecho famosas.

—Nunca he tenido un precio, Darién —susurró.

—¿Conque no? —una ceja se elevó y la risa sonó burlona y dañina—. ¿De cuánto era el cheque que te dio mi padre para que te fueras?

Al recordarlo bajó los ojos. Sus ojeras delataban algo más que fatiga por el viaje.

—Lo mejor para todos será que desaparezcas — le había dicho Mamoru Chiba con frialdad.

Cualquier cosa con tal de que su hijo no conociese la verdad sobre ella.

—Te buscaré una sustituta —dijo con decisión, volviendo a hacer ademán de irse—, llevará un día o dos.

—Es fácil escapar, ¿eh? —unos dedos fuertes que le quemaban el brazo la giraron en redondo—. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho desde entonces? ¿O los niños son un impedimento menor para tu gloriosa libertad?

Era evidente que había notado que no llevaba alianza. Pero la dura realidad de verlo después de tantos años revivió la tortura de los sentimientos que se había visto forzada a reprimir, y sollozó alarmada:

—¡Suéltame!

Él arrugó la frente mientras analizaba la tensa belleza de sus facciones y la obedeció, soltándola abruptamente.

—Perdona —se pasó los dedos por el pelo y por un momento las arrugas de su rostro delataron que casi tenía cuarenta años—. No quiero lastimarte, aunque Dios bien sabe que ha habido momentos en que lo hubiera deseado.

Se preguntó si sería verdad y si había querido herirla. ¿Su aparente traición había hecho en él más mella de lo que parecía?

—No me guardaste duelo demasiado tiempo — en cierta manera lo prefería, aunque quiso morirse cuando él se casó con Beryl Hillier sólo dos meses después de que rompiesen.

—No —admitió él. Había llenado el vacío con la bonita pelirroja y un hijo, mientras ella sufría un infierno sola.

—Endimión necesita alguien ahora —la profunda voz interrumpió sus pensamientos—. A partir de mañana. Traer a otra persona causaría un trastorno muy importante en mis planes de trabajo. Tu agencia me prometió que habría alguien aquí para cumplir con mis requisitos.

«Mis requisitos», no «nuestros requisitos». Beryl, una mujer de vida social muy intensa, había muerto en un accidente de coche en Londres hacía dieciocho meses. Serena no recordaba quién se lo había dicho.

—¿A qué se debe que te dediques a jugar a las mamás? No casa con el recuerdo que tenía de la encantadora Serena Tsukino. ¿Se te acabó la buena vida? —dijo con hiriente desdén, pero Serena decidió ignorarlo—. Y, ¿qué haces aquí si, como dices, eres dueña del negocio? ¿Te tentó la idea de venir a las Bermudas?

—Algo por el estilo —admitió. Era la verdad, había estado trabajando demasiado, pero odiaba tener que decírselo, ya que ello demostraba que era vulnerable. Y no quería que se diese cuenta—. Necesitaba tomarme unas semanas de descanso. El año pasado no tuve vacaciones. Lita me llamó con este trabajo. No te dejaré en la estacada.

—Pues será la primera vez que lo hagas —dijo despreciativo.

Tampoco le prestó atención.

—Cuidaré a Endimión —dijo—, al menos hasta que encontremos a una sustituta. Es decir, si quieres— añadió, y los ojos de color azul cielo, en los que se escondía el tormento, se elevaron y quedaron prendidos en los fríos ojos zafiros.

Ansiaba que él le dijese que no, que no la quería en su casa. Porque lo que ella anhelaba hacer era huir, subirse en un taxi e irse a un hotel. Pero él no dijo nada.

—¿Te parece que estás en condiciones de hacerlo?

Serena arrugó la frente. ¿Tenía tan mal aspecto?

—El vuelo se retrasó casi tres horas. Tuve que esperar mucho —explicó innecesariamente, ya que él lo sabría antes de mandar el chófer a buscarla—. De todas maneras, ya me había recuperado totalmente de mi enfermedad. Me iba a incorporar mañana.

Darién se acercó a un timbre que había al lado de la tradicional chimenea de piedra. Un músculo se le marcaba en la mandíbula.

—Voy a pedir café. ¿Quieres? —ofreció, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada. Todos esos años no habían borrado las sensaciones que en ella despertaba.

—Nunca lo bebo —sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Ah!... ya recuerdo. Siempre has tomado té, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza, rogando que no se acordase de nada más. No podría soportarlo. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué accedía a quedarse siquiera una hora en aquella casa?

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha llevado a pasar de súper modelo a súper niñera, Serena? No sé por qué no parecen demasiado compatibles.

«¡Un colapso nervioso! ¡Conseguir el anonimato! ¡Esconderme!», gritó su corazón, pero sólo dijo:

—Soy una niñera cualificada. Te puedo mostrar los papeles, si tienes alguna duda.

Darién sonrió, pero el gesto no le llegó a los fríos ojos.

—¿Cómo iba a poner en duda algo que dijeses tú?

Una mentirosa. Eso era lo que creía que era desde que había roto el brevísimo compromiso, aparentemente, por otro hombre. Una mentirosa, una embustera. Y una caza fortunas. Pero así había sido más sencillo.

—Perdóname, pero encuentro difícil de imaginarme a Serena Tsukino preocupándose por alguien que no sea ella misma. Me causa risa.

¡Qué amargura mostraban sus palabras! ¡Pero ella también había sufrido, Dios Santo, y cómo! El rubor oscureció la pálida y translúcida tez al responderle:

—¡Venga, ríete! Pero si piensas insultarme, mejor vete buscando a alguien que te cuide al niño mañana. O cambia tus planes, porque pienses lo que pienses de mí, no estoy dispuesta a soportar que me insultes.

Se sorprendió de haber podido mantener la calma. Él sólo delató que evitaba el comentario hiriente porque su boca, que también podía esbozar una sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier mujer, se comprimió en una cruel línea.

—¿Supongo que te habrán informado de... los problemas de Endimión?

¿Que era un niño difícil? ¿No se lo había advertido Lita?

—Sí.

—¿Y te parece que podrás arreglártelas? —la duda se grababa en el fuerte rostro, duda y una fría crítica que le hizo otra vez levantar la barbilla desafiante.

—Si te parece que no puedo, es mejor que me permitas que me vaya ahora.

Él rió, mostrando unos dientes fuertes y blancos.

—¡Oh, no! No esperaba que vinieras, Serena, pero me interesa averiguar cómo el tiempo ha logrado ablandar a una dura oportunista como tú. No te creas que te resultará tan fácil escaparte esta vez.

Sus hirientes palabras le produjeron un terrible dolor que hizo lo posible por ocultarle.

Por ello le alegró que entrase la sirvienta, la misma muchacha joven de dorada piel que le había abierto la puerta. Aprovechó la distracción para alejarse de él y salir por la puerta acristalada a la galería.

Supuso que la temperatura diurna no había descendido demasiado, porque el cálido aire de la noche la envolvió en la fragancia de las flores que crecían en el jardín y la fresca brisa del mar.

—Para que lo sepas, Darién —murmuró sin girarse cuando oyó que la joven se había retirado. Tenía que decírselo—, nunca acepté ese dinero.

Sus pasos resonaron amenazadores, y el súbito croar de una rana escondida en el follaje y otra y otra más se les unieron en un eterno coro nocturno.

—Mentirosa —lo dijo suavemente detrás de su hombro— ¿Qué quieres que crea? ¿Que rompiste el cheque y se lo tiraste a mi padre a la cara? ¿Que le dijiste que tu amor por mí era más fuerte que todo el dinero que pudiera ofrecerte para que desaparecieras de mi vida?

—No.

—No. Por supuesto que no lo hiciste.

Porque Mamoru Chiba no le había dado la oportunidad cuando le ofreció una suma de dinero sorprendente, incluso para una _top model_ como ella. Porque, rico y poderoso como era, quiso evitarle a su hijo que descubriese la verdad sobre ella y había depositado directamente el dinero en su cuenta, para demostrarle a Darién qué fácil era comprarla después de la desdichada entrevista en que le había dicho que nunca podría casarse con su hijo.

—¿No pensaste que me mostraría el resguardo del depósito? —como si necesitase una prueba, las palabras de Darién le confirmaron lo que ya sabía—. No te arriesgaste a recibir un cheque en la mano, ¿verdad, querida mía? ¡Querías algo más seguro! Dime, Serena, ¿fui el único o ha habido otros? ¿Se convirtió en tu _modus vivendi_? ¿Seducir hombres y luego abandonarlos por un mejor botín?

Seren agiró violentamente para enfrentarse a él, el rostro marcado por la pena del recuerdo.

—¡Tenía motivos para hacerlo!

No valía la pena decirle que había devuelto el dinero, hasta el último penique, porque seguro que su padre no se lo habría dicho. Eso le habría dado credibilidad a los ojos de su hijo y Mamoru Chiba ya había decidido que no quería saber nada de ella. Ni entonces, ni nunca.

La realidad de ello la atenazó con lacerantes garras y a pesar de la angustia logró oírle decir:

—¿Qué motivos, Serena?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad?

En muchas ocasiones había querido explicarle, hacerle comprender que no había tenido opción. ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de que no la despreciase! Pero tenía demasiado miedo. De su padre. De sí misma. De la reacción de Darién. Y luego él se había casado con Beryl.

—No era lo que te convenía, Darién. Dejémoslo así, ¿vale? —dijo. Una máscara de calma cubría la agonía que la embargaba—. Tu padre tenía razón al protegerte de mí. Y no te vino mal, ¿verdad? —su mirada recorrió la plácida elegancia de la amplia habitación.

Las ventanas y puertas de cedro complementaban el suelo cubierto de ricas alfombras y las paredes decoradas con coloridos cuadros de paisajes de las Bermudas. Cada detalle era de buen gusto y todo era evidentemente muy caro. Volvió a mirar a Darién y se dio cuenta de su rígida y despectiva expresión.

—La misma Serena de siempre. Sigues pensando que el dinero es la clave del eterno placer.

¿Era eso lo que creía?

—No —dijo atormentada. Con los ojos fijos en los de él añadió—: Lo creas o no, Darién, nunca lo he pensado.

Se miraron fijamente durante largo rato y algo en la indescifrable profundidad de sus ojos la desgarró con un dolor agudo y profundo.

Tendría que haberse ido en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era el padre del niño. Movida por la necesidad de romper el hechizo que los unía, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Endimión, entonces? ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar?

—Mañana —su voz era cortante, como si luchase con algún demonio interno—. Me temo que no quiso esperarte despierto, como le pedí, aunque normalmente cuesta un trabajo enorme convencerlo de que se vaya a la cama. Así es la inclinación que tiene a no cooperar. Es obcecado y rebelde.

—¡Fenomenal! —hizo Serena una mueca—. ¿Por eso necesitabas una niñera tan rápido? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se despidió la última?

El teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de mármol sonó, y él lo miró con impaciencia antes de que levantasen el auricular en alguna otra parte de la casa.

—Algo por el estilo. Quizás pienses que puede tomarse a la ligera, pero creo que no te resultará fácil, mi querida. Tiene un rechazo total a la autoridad desde que... bueno, desde que su madre murió —notó en él una profunda pena, pena por la mujer que había amado y perdido de forma tan trágica a pesar de todo lo que dijo sobre cuánto ella, Serena, lo había herido. ¿Cómo podía imaginar otra cosa?—. Tiene su propia forma de pensar y no hay nada que lo detenga.

—Como su abuelo —dijo, con terrible dolor.

La recia cara masculina se endureció.

—Antes de que comiences a culparlo de tus argucias, permíteme decirte, si todavía no lo sabes, que mi padre murió hace tres meses.

Por lo tanto no tenía ningún derecho a hablar mal de él. Eso era lo que quería decirle. Por supuesto que lo sabía. La noticia de la muerte del banquero millonario había aparecido en todos los periódicos. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Aún ahora la asaltó la culpabilidad por la poca pena que había sentido entonces.

—Lo lamento —era lo que correspondía decir y fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Nada lo compensaría de la doble pérdida que había sufrido. Las líneas que se le habían marcado en la cara, sumadas a la expresión de cansancio, traicionaban el esfuerzo que habría hecho para superarla, lo que la hizo recordar lo unida que había estado la familia. Cerrada, influyente e impenetrable. Por ello Mamoru Chiba se había negado a permitir que la mancillara el descrédito que la novia de su hijo le traería.

La llegada de la sirvienta que le había abierto la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos. La miró en silencio dejar la bandeja de plata con el juego de té, las dos tazas de fina porcelana y un plato de pastas, y luego decirle a Darién que lo llamaban por teléfono.

Se fue a atenderlo, obviamente sin intención de discutir negocios allí, pero la bonita joven charló con ella mientras servía las bebidas y luego se retiraba con la delicada cortesía que se esperaba de cualquiera que sirviese en casa de Darién. Los Chiba siempre tenían lo mejor, pensó al tomar la taza y volver a salir.

En la amplia y protegida curva de la galería el tibio aire y los sonidos de las criaturas nocturnas la calmaron un poco.

Era de noche, pero había suficiente luz para ver, más allá del césped y los oscuros rincones del jardín, el agua iluminada de lo que parecía ser una cala privada.

Sí, sólo lo mejor para los Chiba, se repitió en silencio. Cinco generaciones de banqueros cuyo apellido iba asociado al éxito y cuyos herederos, hasta Darién y probablemente su malcriado hijito Endimión, habían sido criados para que exigiesen la perfección en todo. No es que se sintiese rencorosa por ello. A ella le había gustado el éxito y Mamoru Chiba había utilizado su fama para desacreditarla, inventando una infidelidad para que Darién la odiase, protegiendo a su familia de la mancha que ella le hubiera infringido, mientras Serena había perdido todo: el hombre que amaba, su reputación, y casi la cordura.

Cuando Darién volvió, había vuelto a entrar y estaba terminando el té.

—Perdona. Como puedes apreciar, los negocios nunca cesan en la cima —incluso el seco comentario fue hecho sin sonrisa—. Por desgracia, tengo cosas que hacer. Tina te acompañará a tu habitación y te dará todo lo que necesites —dijo, masajeándose el cuello para aliviar alguna tensión—. Y Fiore ya habrá llevado tu equipaje arriba. Hasta mañana.

La alivió decirle buenas noches y seguir a la sirvienta a la segunda planta.

La casa era un escaparate de discreta opulencia, desde la escalera curva hasta los toques de mármol, ébano y cedro que destacaban el estilo y la elegancia de la delicada tapicería. Al final de la escalera había una cortina de cuentas que no parecía tener propósito alguno, pero el gesto de curiosidad se cambió por uno de discreto asombro cuando Tina le mostró la habitación que le habían asignado.

Al ser una de las modelos mejor pagadas del mundo, conocía el lujo, pero aquella suite era algo especial. Comprendía tres habitaciones que incluían un saloncito, un dormitorio con una enorme cama doble y un cuarto de baño con una bañera redonda de mármol. En el dormitorio se hallaba su maleta sobre una mesilla de hierro y a su lado el bolso, listos para que los abriera.

—Espero que esté cómoda —comentó la muchacha antes de irse y después de haberse asegurado de que Serena no tenía hambre, ya que le habían dado de comer en el avión—. Si necesita algo, llame —invitó, con hospitalidad y luego volvió a preguntar, con su agradable acento local— ¿Está segura de que no quiere nada?

«Sólo irme de aquí», pensó Serena con una súbita punzada de dolor, pero se limitó a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, gracias Tina, todo está perfecto.

La joven hizo un gesto con la boca.

—Espero que piense lo mismo mañana.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si alguien va a cuidar a Endimión, me alegro de no ser yo —rió Tina.

—No será tan terrible.

—La verdad es que no lo es. Sólo que no lo entienden. Tiene problemas, es verdad, empeorados porque su madre no está ya. ¡Cómo lo quería! Pero también, él no tendría el problema si ella no hubiese... —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo indiscreta—. .. Bueno, hasta mañana. Que duerma bien.

Dudaba poder dormir, y mucho menos, bien. Tenía que pensar que lo que había sucedido entre ella y Darién era agua pasada. Mejor olvidarlo, simular que nunca había existido.

Tampoco quería explicarle por qué había actuado así. Nunca lo hubiese vuelto a ver de no ser por ese trabajo. Pero al aceptar no sabía los detalles, así que no lo había hecho a propósito. Lita era quien se había ocupado de todo. Miró el reloj. Eran las diez de la noche, así que en Inglaterra sería de madrugada. Lita se merecía que la sacase de la cama para contestar una o dos preguntas, como por qué le había permitido ir a las Bermudas, sabiendo quién era el padre del niño. Porque lo sabía. Era política de Caring Days averiguar todos los datos de la persona que contrataba a sus niñeras.

¿Qué trataba de hacer Lita? ¿Reconciliarlos?

Por supuesto que sabía que habían estado comprometidos. La noticia había aparecido en todos los periódicos, al igual que su ruptura. Las revistas del corazón se habían explayado en su aparente infidelidad con el magnate de los periódicos Seiya Kou. Ése era el precio que había que pagar por ser una _top model_. Nada de vida privada. Todo público y comentado.

Haber abandonado a un miembro de una de las más ricas y respetadas familias de Inglaterra la había convertido en objetivo del periodismo sensacionalista, ganándole el desprecio del público en general. Tampoco había contribuido a ello la forma en que se había dedicado a una vida desenfrenada después de la ruptura. Pero ellos no sabían todo. Ni tampoco el hombre que tan cruelmente había intentado comprarla y luego la había destruido al desvelarle la verdad.

Si lo hubiera sabido... comenzó a temblar mientras se alejaba del teléfono y sentía cómo el pasado la envolvía, en un vertiginoso remolino, tratando de absorberla. Si alguien hubiese sabido toda la verdad y el oscuro secreto que aún poseía, no habría logrado sobrevivir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Se despertó con el trinar de un kiskadee y se dirigió a la ventana. Abriendo la cortina veneciana, logró ver al pájaro cuando salió como una saeta amarilla de las hojas de una palmera y rodeó los jardines.

Una mirada al reloj le indicó que apenas eran las siete de la mañana. A pesar de que en Inglaterra sería media mañana, una hora ideal para llamar a Lita, le costó trabajo separarse de la ventana, fascinada por el paisaje.

La vegetación semi tropical, que la noche anterior las luces escondidas habían dibujado, lucía hoy al sol en una profusión de colores. Un sendero flanqueado de ibiscus de tonos violeta, rosado y melocotón llevaba a un pequeño muelle de piedra de la bahía. No había estado en las Bermudas antes. Su carrera de _top model_ la había llevado a muchos lugares fascinantes y exóticos, pero nunca a aquellas encantadoras islas.

Su mirada se dirigió al mar de zafiro, pintado de oro por el sol. Las profundidades cobalto se hacían aguamarina donde rompía en pequeñas olas contra el muelle, protegido de la marea por una dársena que separaba el terreno donde se levantaba la casa de la zona más oriental de la isla.

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, se alejó de la ventana y llamó a Lita. Una telefonista muy amable la conectó casi inmediatamente con Inglaterra, pero comunicaba una y otra vez.

—Gracias, llamaré más tarde —dijo, al suponer que Lita hablaba con alguna de sus parlanchinas amigas. ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer?

Revolvió en la maleta, que debido al cansancio no había deshecho la noche anterior, y encontró un reducido bikini blanco adornado con encaje y una camiseta larga. Agarró una de las toallas del cuarto de baño y salió con sigilo al pasillo.

Como si no tuviera derecho a estar allí, pensó. Una sensación indefinible le atenazó el corazón. Sabía que no debería estarlo. Las puertas de los dormitorios permanecían cerradas, sin embargo contuvo un sonido de sorpresa cuando casi la delató el tintinear de la cortina de cuentas por la que tenía que pasar antes de bajar la escalera. Las puertas acristaladas de la habitación donde habían estado la noche anterior no tenían echado el cerrojo y las abrió silenciosamente para salir al jardín.

Dos escaleras bajaban de la galería. Una iba al césped. La otra, que Serena eligió, acababa en un sendero que bordeaba la piscina y llevaba a través de la exuberante vegetación a la pequeña cala.

Un par de lanchas con motores fuera borda se mecían en el agua junto al estrecho espigón. Cuando bajó los escalones de piedra que desembocaban en la playa de rosada arena, aún cantaban los insectos nocturnos. ¡Qué bien le vendría un baño!

Había dormido, pero con un sueño inquieto debido a su encuentro con Darién. Necesitaba que la frescura del océano la revitalizara, le diera la fortaleza mental para poder enfrentarse nuevamente a él. Se quitó la túnica y las sandalias y corrió por la playa hasta internarse en el mar con una zambullida.

El agua estaba tibia, increíblemente cálida y vivificante, de modo que salió al rato dispuesta a lo que fuera, secándose el cabello con una mano mientras se dirigía a donde había dejado la túnica.

Un sonido la hizo mirar hacia arriba y allí estaba Darién mirándola sin decir nada. Vestía camisa blanca de manga corta, corbata y unos pantalones negros. Con la enorme casa a sus espaldas, se lo veía poderoso y fuerte, y tan lleno de energía como siempre.

—¡Pensaba que era la única levantada! —le gritó, desconcertada por estar semi desnuda, cuando era evidente que él estaba vestido para trabajar.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues tendrás que levantarte más temprano si me quieres hallar durmiendo. Puede que estemos en el paraíso, pero algunos tenemos que trabajar.

—Desde luego —¿qué quería decir con ello? ¿Que no tenía derecho a darse un baño matinal?—. Nadie me dijo que tenía que comenzar a las seis —siguió secándose el pelo.

—¿Y quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó él poniendo un pie en el escalón de arriba de la escalera, y una mano apoyada en la rodilla—. No eres exactamente lo que me imaginaba como niñera de mi hijo —dijo claramente por encima del rugido de los motores de un pequeño avión que despegaba en una pista a dos millas de distancia.

—Como te dije anoche, pronto tendrás una sustituta —dijo, terminándose de secar el pelo. ¡En cuanto pudiera comunicarse con Lita!.

—¿Me prometes que no se parecerá a ti? —dijo con sarcasmo.

La mirada zafiro le recorrió el cuerpo con insolencia, haciéndola consciente de qué poco la cubría el traje de baño. El busto le había aumentado con los años, pero su cuerpo conservaba la esbeltez de una modelo. Sabía que su apariencia delgada, casi frágil, la hacía parecer menos alta que el metro setenta y cinco que medía, pero llevaba su altura con una gracia tan inconsciente como la elegancia de Darién.

—Ese inocente trocito de encaje no va con tu imagen de mujer fatal, ¿verdad, querida?

El sol había hecho callar a los insectos y sus palabras resonaron en el silencio hiriéndola profundamente.

—Si piensas seguir vengándote de mí constantemente, Darién —dijo Serena, tensa, mientras se calzaba las sandalias— esto no va a funcionar.

Él esbozó un gesto de desdén, pero los ojos fijos en ella le indicaron que a pesar de los años, la manera en que la odiaba, su amor por otra y su pena, aún la deseaba.

De repente, el sentimiento que hasta la noche anterior creyó sofocado se liberó igual que un pájaro atrapado largo tiempo en una jaula, un sentimiento que la aterrorizó como no lo había hecho hacía trece años.

Le pareció ver en la cara de él una expresión atormentada, pero luego decidió que el miedo a sí misma la hacía imaginarse cosas. Darién dijo secamente:

—¡Vístete, Serena! —y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa.

Serenase cubrió rápidamente y se ató el cinturón antes de seguirlo. Ya la oiría Lita, que era la culpable de aquella situación.

—¡Oh, Serena! —la alegra voz de Tina la dirigió a una pequeña mesa puesta para una persona en la galería.

—Darién pensó que le gustaría tomar el desayuno aquí.

La sorprendió menos que el servicio lo llamase por su nombre de pila que Darién se hubiese preocupado de su comodidad, aunque fuera en un pequeño detalle.

Preferiría haberse cambiado antes, pero Tina parecía tan contenta de servirla que se sentó e intentó hacer justicia al desayuno de zumo de naranja, bollos y té que se hallaban en la mesa, demostrándole que Darién también se había ocupado de informar en la cocina que por la mañana ella prefería los dulces a los huevos. También habría recordado que, incluso cuando estaba en la cima de su carrera de modelo, jamás había tenido que estar a dieta. El pensamiento de que él lo hubiese recordado le causó un dolor sordo en la boca del estómago.

—Darién nunca desayuna —comentó Tina mientras le rellenaba la taza. La blancura de la tetera de porcelana acentuaba el dorado de su bella piel—, sólo toma café. A veces pienso que ese hombre es pura energía. «No necesito nada siempre que tenga mi taza de sol matinal», dice. Eso era antes. Ahora...

La nota de pena en la voz de la joven le indicó que ella no era la única en pensar que Darién había cambiado. Era duro, duro como el acero y doblemente frío, frío y cínico. Se preguntó si amar a una persona demasiado era lo que lo había causado. Amar y perderla, como a él le había sucedido con Beryl.

El poco apetito que tenía la abandonó y tomó unos tragos de té de su taza por mera cortesía antes de disculparse y dejar la mesa. Se sentía desinflada, casi deprimida y se dijo que no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Fueran los que fuesen los problemas de aquella familia, no eran de su incumbencia, se dijo. ¡Tenía que hacer esa llamada!

Se dirigió a su habitación y al pasar por una de las mesas de mármol del salón golpeó algo que repiqueteó en la clara madera del suelo.

Suspiró exasperada y se agachó a recogerlo cuando una petulante voz infantil se quejó a sus espaldas:

—¡Podrías mirar por dónde vas!

Serenase dio la vuelta y la hostilidad de la réplica más joven de Darién con los ojos zafiros, la nariz aguileña y el pelo negro la dejó sin habla. Parecía tener la misma arrogancia que Darién, pero ni siquiera la miraba.

Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta oscura, y en la mano un bote de gaseosa. Miraba enfadado a un punto a las espaldas de Serena, pero, por más que ella miró también, no pudo descubrir qué era. Intentó contenerse.

—Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa— Tú has de ser Endimión. Hola. Yo soy Serena.

Extendió la mano, pero él la ignoró y preguntó bruscamente:

—¿Qué has hecho con mi bastón?

—¿Tu bastón?

Miró al suelo y vio lo que había pateado sin darse cuenta debajo de la mesa: un delgado bastón de madera. Al levantarlo y entregárselo, se dio cuenta de que él seguía mirando fijamente hacia adelante mientras tanteaba para agarrarlo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Hola —repitió, intentando tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. ¿Te ha dicho tu padre que voy a ser tu nueva niñera?

—No necesito una niñera.

Su respuesta fue tan rápida como inesperada y Serena inspiró profundamente antes de responder:

—Parece que tu padre piensa que sí. ¿Quién se ocupará de ti cuando él no esté aquí?

—Me puedo cuidar solo —el labio superior del niño esbozó un gesto de desprecio.

Se dio la vuelta y tropezó de frente con uno de los sofás. La reacción de Serena fue agarrarlo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

—No me parece que eso sea del todo verdad —dijo suavemente, sin haberse recuperado de la sorpresa de que el hijo de Darién fuese ciego, aunque ya comprendía algunas cosas: la cortina de cuentas, un libro sobre la ayuda a los ciegos que había visto en su habitación...

—¡Quita! —le retiró la mano— ¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie!

—Todos necesitamos a alguien en algún momento —prosiguió ella con el mismo tono de voz, sin hacer caso de su exabrupto.

—¡Él no!

—¿El? —Serena preguntó— ¿Tu padre? —Insistió con mayor suavidad—. Estoy segura de que él te necesita y te quiere muchísimo.

—¡Qué sabrás tú! —La acusó el adolescente con desilusión—. No me quiere. Se avergüenza de mí.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —no podía creer eso de Darién. No del Darién que ella había conocido. Serían imaginaciones del muchacho—. ¿Cuánto hace que no puedes ver? —lo dijo de la forma más delicada que pudo y sólo porque él lo había mencionado.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

—Sólo lo quiero saber.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? —El enfado se reflejaba en sus facciones—. Eres su novia, ¿verdad?

—¡Endimión! —la voz de Darién sonó como el chasquido de un látigo, y la sobresaltó tanto como la acusación del muchacho. Probablemente habría oído la conversación del jardín—. Haz el favor de disculparte —las palabras de Darién tenían la dureza del acero, aunque fueron dichas con extrema suavidad.

Con un golpe, el chico dejó el bote de gaseosa en la mesa, volcando parte de su contenido en el mármol y se dirigió hacia la galería.

—¡Endimión!

—¡Déjalo, Darién , no pasa nada!

Cuando pasó a su lado para seguir a su hijo, Serena instintivamente lo tomó del brazo. Reconocer la dureza de sus músculos la hizo soltarlo inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Es decididamente inexcusable! —estaba visiblemente alterado, como si su contacto lo hubiese afectado tanto como le había sucedido a ella.

—¡Siempre es inexcusable! —Endimión, desobediente, se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal, pero en el camino volvió a chocar con una mesa, haciendo que un jarrón de aspecto valioso cayera al suelo, aunque sin romperse.

—¡Levántalo!

Endimión pareció dudar un momento, pero la orden de su padre pudo más que su rebeldía.

Horrorizada por el enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, Serena, con el corazón encogido, miró al muchacho tantear el suelo buscando el jarrón. Hizo ademán de ayudarlo, pero unos dedos de hierro la tomaron del brazo impidiéndoselo.

—No. Tiene que aprender a hacerlo sólo.

«¡Pero es sólo un niño!» quiso gritar, pero fueron sus ojos los que lo dijeron, la acusadora mirada azul cielo fija en el zafiro atormentado, mientras Endimión encontraba el jarrón y lo ponía en la mesa con brusquedad antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, que golpeó con el bastón innecesariamente fuerte.

—¿No has sido demasiado duro? —reprochó.

Sus dedos la habían marcado a fuego donde la tocaron.

—¿Duro? —Preguntó confundido, secando con su blanco pañuelo la bebida derramada y poniendo el bote en la bandeja de Tina, que pasaba, turbada por haber presenciado la discusión—. ¿Hay otra forma de lidiar con un niño grosero y desobediente? —preguntó desafiante, mientras Tina se dirigía a la cocina.

—Grosero y... —Serena se cortó, totalmente azorada. Había percibido la frustración de Endimión—. ¡Es ciego, por el amor de Dios!

Darién tensó el pecho como si lo hubiese golpeado.

—Sí. Es ciego —afirmó, como aceptando una verdad que no había estado preparado a admitir—. Y consentirlo no lo va a preparar para el duro mundo de allí afuera —señalando con el dedo el jardín, donde se oía el golpear del bastón en la piedra alejándose hacia la caleta—. Ningún hijo mío será un blando, y eso incluye a Endimión. Si ahora le consiento su grosería y su malhumor porque tiene un defecto físico, pretenderá lo mismo el resto de sus días. Se lo educa con el mismo afecto y disciplina, ni más ni menos, que la que daría a un niño normal.

—¿Quieres decir que es anormal?

La miró con impaciencia, desde el corto pelo, la expresión beligerante, la camiseta que se adhería al bikini mojado, hasta las doradas piernas.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Serena.

—Vale. Pero, ¿crees que es justo, considerando que tiene tanto más con lo que luchar que un niño, digamos, promedio?

—Querida mía —la condescendencia reemplazó con su amargura y frialdad al enfado—, ¿desde cuándo sabes tú lo que es justo?

Sus palabras removieron antiguas heridas. «¡No fue culpa mía! ¡No te habría dejado nunca si hubiese tenido opción!», quiso gritar, aunque decidió decirle que no hablaban de ella, sino de su hijo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Darién dijo:

—¿Crees que no sé lo que mi hijo necesita? Tiene horas y horas de educación especial.

—¡No es eso lo que quiero decir!

Lo que Endimión necesitaba era amor. Una profunda y especial comprensión que su padre no podía o no quería darle. No era difícil darse cuenta. Pero, ¿qué hacía? ¿Huía de la verdad como ella lo había hecho hacía trece años?

—Me parece que será mejor que te guardes tu opinión. Me niego a hablar de Endimión —la voz era fría y cortante.

—¿Por qué? —la barbilla se alzó, las mejillas se arrebolaron—. ¿Te avergüenza?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca quiso habérselas tragado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un músculo latió en la apretada mandíbula, pero su voz salió en un susurro:

—¿Es eso lo que crees?

«No, eso es lo que él cree», respondió muda Serena, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para no echar más leña al fuego de la incomprensión entre padre e hijo.

—¡No parecías muy entusiasmado en decir que tu hijo era ciego!

—Dijiste que lo sabías —dijo desconcertado.

—No —era ahora su turno de estarlo. Se llevó la mano a la sien, tratando de recordar exactamente lo que le habían dicho—. Sólo me dijeron que era un niño difícil.

La voz se le quebró, mientras la confusión la invadía. Y luego oyó las palabras de Darién, que dijo sin compasión:

—¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Las Bermudas no han resultado el paraíso que esperabas?

No respondió. La cabeza se le aclaró lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que la habían engañado como a una imbécil. ¡Lita!

—¿Y ahora, qué vas a hacer? ¿Desaparecer? — preguntó él, sarcástico—. ¿No es eso lo que se te da mejor cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas? ¿Cuando los resultados inmediatos son mejores que el compromiso a largo plazo?

Decidió no responderle, ya que sólo lograría que la atacase más y ni siquiera se dio la vuelta antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando cruzó la cortina de cuentas estaba realmente enfadada, y al llegar al teléfono marcó el número dando a cada tecla un golpe con el dedo.

Lita respondió casi inmediatamente. Se la oía confiada y clara a través de tres mil quinientas millas de océano.

—¿Se puede saber a qué te crees que estás jugando? —exigió Serena sin ningún preámbulo.

—¡Uy, uy, uy! Se viene algo serio —respondió su socia con su habitual desparpajo, pero esta vez no le causó a Serena ninguna gracia.

—¡Lo sabías! ¿No? —acusó.

—¿Saber? ¿Qué? —Lita se hizo la inocente para ganar tiempo y pensar cómo salir del brete, pero Serena no iba a ser fácil de convencer.

—Sabías que era Darién Chiba. Me mandaste aquí adrede, sin darme ninguna pista del lío en que me estaba metiendo.

Hubo una ligera pausa.

—Sí. Culpable de todos los cargos.

La sangre se le subió a Serena a la cabeza.

—¡No es motivo de broma! ¡Debiste decirme la verdad, Lita!

—¿Habrías ido?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces...

—¡Entonces nada! ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste que Endimión Chiba era ciego!

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos.

—Vale. Quería reunirlos otra vez. A ti y a Darién, quiero decir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué derecho tienes? —el grito le salió del corazón y le daba igual que su amiga se diese cuenta. Apenas escuchó lo que su amiga, imperturbable, siguió diciendo.

—El derecho de alguien preocupada por una amiga. Una amiga que es hermosa y sin compromiso y está tan, pero tan sola, que ni habla con hombres. Serena, sé lo que te pasa con él, a pesar de lo que los cotillas de las revistas del corazón dijeron.

—Ni me conocías entonces.

—No fue necesario. Te conozco. Punto. Cuando vino esa chica de la agencia de trabajo temporal, ¿recuerdas? ¿La que había trabajado tres meses en la oficina de Darién? No pudiste evitar preguntarle todo el tiempo sobre él. Ya sé que supuestamente no me di cuenta, pero soy más lista de lo que tú crees. Si alguien menciona a los Chiba, te pones lívida. Y si eso no quiere decir que nunca lo has superado... Sé que no lo plantaste tú. Y si lo hiciste, fue por algún motivo serio. Y cuando su mujer murió, estuviste embobada durante seis meses. Me pareció que ésta sería una oportunidad de reuniros, ahora que él está libre otra vez. Y no te dije que el chico es ciego porque no quería que nada te disuadiera de ir.

¿Qué sabía Lita?

—Me tomen todo, desconsiderada... —no quiso insultar a su amiga, una amiga querida y respetada.

—Venga, desahógate. ¿Imbécil? Ya lo sé —terminó la otra.

—Tendrás que mandar a alguien más.

—¡Por el amor del cielo! ¿Tan grave es?

—Hazlo, Lita.

—Imposible tan pronto. Pide lo imposible. La única que hay es Molly y está de baja con gripe. Amy se niega a volar y se lo podría haber dicho a Pat, pero se le ha caducado el pasaporte. No puedo hacer nada antes de una semana, quizás dos.

La desesperación la aplastó como una losa. Se tenía que quedar. O huir, como Darién la había acusado de querer hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo resignada y triste.

Colgó y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Mientras ella estaba abajo alguien le había hecho la cama y cerrado la habitación. El aire acondicionado estaba en marcha y la habitación estaba tan fresca que tembló mientras miraba hacia afuera. Endimión se sentaba en el extremo del muelle, los pies colgando, los hombros vencidos mientras le daba al agua con el bastón blanco.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver que Darién se dirigía recto hacia el muelle. Llevaba una inmaculada chaqueta blanca y un portafolio que arrojó en una de las lanchas mientras le daba instrucciones a un hombre de pelo gris que también había aparecido en escena.

¿Estaría hablando de ella? Darién echó una mirada hacia su habitación, haciendo que se escondiese detrás de la cortina para no ser vista. ¿O le estaría diciendo que se ocupase de su hijo porque la nueva niñera se iría pronto?

Cuando ambos acabaron de hablar, Serena siguió con la mirada la figura hasta el final del muelle, absorbiendo cada detalle del atractivo físico que conocía tan bien. Darién se inclinó, le dijo algo a Endimión que el muchacho no respondió y Serena vio emocionada cómo se ponía en cuclillas para pasarle un brazo por los hombros con evidente cariño. Fue un atisbo del antiguo Darién, aquél que una vez le demostró a ella la misma ternura.

Se mordió el puño mientras los sentimientos la embargaban. Luego, igual que lo había hecho con ella, Endimión empujó el brazo de su padre y Darién, con la cara tensa, subió a la lancha y se alejó hacia mar abierto. El rugido del motor pareció reflejar la frustración que se dibujaba en la orgullosa y erecta espalda del hombre tras el volante.

El muchacho miraba hacia adelante, como si pudiese ver los tejados de las casas, las gaviotas planeando sobre el vívido azul del agua y Serena sintió una opresión en el corazón que nada tenía que ver con la envidia.

¿Por qué no podía irse ahora? ¿Porque había mucho más en juego que sus propios sentimientos? Y a ella, ¿qué le importaban Darién o su hijo? Eran la responsabilidad de otra mujer, no la suya. Había amado a Beryl, a ella la había olvidado hacía años. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlos? ¿Por qué sentía que aquella familia le pertenecía?

Porque eso era lo que sucedía. Y si decidía quedarse y controlar sus sentimientos y miedos, que los tenía, ¿podría enfrentarse a ellos y a su desdén? Porque si no podía, la respuesta era escapar. O decirle la verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La música pop que sonaba en los aledaños de la piscina era uno de esos ritmos machacones que Serena consideraba sólo para los muy jóvenes. Como a primera vista no parecía haber nadie, resultaba totalmente innecesaria e incongruente en un sitio tan pacífico. Hasta que encontró la explicación del motivo de tanto ruido en la ropa, el bastón junto a la radio al lado de una de las tumbonas y la cabeza de Endimión surgiendo del agua azul. Claro que la música sería más que sólo diversión. Probablemente el muchacho la usaba para orientarse y poder encontrar su ropa al salir de la piscina.

Serena se acercó a la radio y bajó el sonido un momento, para volverlo a subir enseguida. El truco funcionó, porque Endimión nadó hasta sujetarse en el borde de la piscina, la cabeza ligeramente de lado, intentando adivinar quién estaba allí.

—Soy yo, Endimión —dijo alegre cuando él se izó fuera del agua—. ¡Qué música más genial!

—¿En serio? Todos se quejan del tipo de música que escucho.

Un cardenal salió como un rayo rojo de una palmera y planeó sobre la casa, su plumaje brillante como la sangre contrastaba con el tejado blanco.

—Creo recordar que le decía lo mismo a mi madre —admitió Serena sincera. Esperaba que la sonrisa se la notara en la voz.

El sutil intento de demostrarle que estaba de su parte lo hizo pensar un segundo.

—Eres más joven que él, ¿no? —dijo mientras se dirigía sin dificultad hasta su ropa y, echándose en la tumbona, comenzaba a frotarse vigorosamente con una toalla.

Era alto para su edad y en su joven cuerpo se adivinaba el físico que tendría en unos años.

—¿Quieres decir tu padre?

Endimión no respondió y su cara reflejó hostilidad nuevamente mientras tanteaba el suelo buscando su camiseta. Serena estuvo a punto de ayudarlo, pero se contuvo.

—Con respecto a lo que dijiste antes, no soy su novia —porque era verdad, ¿o no?—. Nos conocimos hace mucho, hace realmente mucho. No sabía que yo vendría.

Ojalá la creyera. Por algún motivo, consideraba importante que el hijo de Darién sintiera que era su amiga. Él pareció captar la sinceridad de su voz, porque dijo:

—Nunca para aquí. Siempre está trabajando — había una nota de resentimiento en la joven voz.

Serena dijo con suavidad:

—Es un hombre muy ocupado.

A pesar de la música Serena lo oyó bufar:

—Antes no lo estaba tanto —tiró de la camiseta para ponérsela.

—A veces las presiones laborales nos roban el tiempo de quienes queremos —intentó explicar.

—Antes no. No mientras mamá vivía —la sobresaltó, mientras buscaba con los pies las chanclas—. Soy yo...

—No seas bobo —Serena empujó una zapatilla silenciosamente para ponerla a su alcance.

Cuando el muchacho explotó otra vez, deseó haber sido más cauta.

—¡Y tú qué sabes! —la acusó, calzándose de una vez—. ¡Debí imaginar que te pondrías de su parte! —agarró la radio y la toalla y se fue con sorprendente rapidez a la casa.

Cuando Serena volvió a la casa, oyó el sonido de la radio otra vez, aunque no tan alto, que provenía de la habitación de Endimión. Decidió dejarlo solo de momento y se dirigió a su habitación a deshacer la maleta.

Cuando acabó, fue a buscarlo y lo encontró reclinado en su cama leyendo algo en Braille.

—¿Conoces los jardines?

Le respondió con un mero encogerse de hombros.

—Me encantaría verlos, pero necesito alguien que me guíe, Endimión.

—Tengo que estudiar esto —apoyado en un codo, ni siquiera levantó la vista. Seguro que era algo que Darién le había indicado que hiciera.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí un rato? —después de todo, era su responsabilidad, ¿no?

—No soy un bebé —fue la petulante respuesta antes de que añadiera enfurruñado—, no iré a ningún sitio.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Vale, vale.

Serenase encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta. Se tendría que contentar con ello por ahora.

Afuera, respiró profundamente para calmarse antes de tomar un sendero por la espesura que rodeaba la casa.

Pudo apreciar que la casa estaba situada en una estrecha península. Por encima de la vegetación se veían los edificios rodeando otra mansión, sus tejados blancos como tartas de boda, una característica de la arquitectura de las Bermudas.

El chófer le había explicado en el viaje desde el aeropuerto que Darién dirigía sus negocios desde aquella casa, y ahora comprendía por qué. Un sendero llevaba a la caleta donde había nadado esa mañana, pero otro desembocaba en una playa mucho más amplia donde el océano aguamarina se deshacía en olas sobre la blanca arena de coral.

Caminó por un monte de cítricos lleno de limones casi maduros. El dulce perfume de las adelfas le llegó hasta la nariz. Al rato las vio contra la casa, el zumbido de las abejas en sus pétalos rosados creando una falsa imagen de tranquilidad.

¿Cómo podía un sitio tan encantador encerrar tantas emociones encontradas en sus paredes?

El ronronear de un motor le llamó la atención. Una motora venía rodeando la península y el sonido se redujo al entrar a la caleta.

¿Darién?

Su estómago se puso tenso. No lo esperaba tan pronto, o quizás no se había dado cuenta de cuánto llevaba paseando por el parque. Aunque su primer impulso fue internarse en la profundidad de la vegetación, hizo un esfuerzo y cuadrando los hombros se obligó a volver al sendero. Un movimiento la sobresaltó y se puso aún más nerviosa mientras un par de fríos ojos la observaban avanzar por el bosquecillo.

—¿Conque te has quedado? —había sorpresa bajo el cuidado acento inglés de Darién.

—Pensaba que eso era lo que querías —dijo cuando se halló tan sólo a unos metros de él.

Darién se había quitado la chaqueta blanca, y las mangas cortas mostraban sus miembros bronceados y atléticos. Su mirada la recorrió desde los suaves hombros que la solera azul dejaba al descubierto hasta las larguísimas piernas. Su cara mostraba el enfado que se concentraba en los ojos furiosos.

—¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando, dejar a Endimión solo? Estaba caminando en una zona peligrosa llena de rocas cuando llegué. No sé lo que podría haberle pasado. Si has decidido quedarte, tu sitio está junto a él, no divirtiéndote sola por ahí.

Conque Endimión la había desafiado. Roto su promesa.

—Cuando lo dejé estaba a salvo —decidió no traicionar al niño—. Y Fiore me preguntó si lo necesitaba porque quería llevar el coche al mecánico —aclaró ruborizándose—. No fue idea mía.

—¿Llamas dejarlo a salvo en un sitio que cualquiera que no sea imbécil sabe, incluso él, que es peligroso?

Y aunque lo sabía, había ido.

—¡Quizás si le dedicaras más tiempo y no lo presionaras tanto, estaría más dispuesto a obedecerte! —no pudo evitar decir, rehusándose a cargar con toda la culpa, cuando ella era la única víctima en aquél embrollo.

—¿Eso crees que hago? ¿Presionarlo? —las sombras del limonero bajo el cual se hallaban endurecían sus facciones—. Quizás sea lo que tú piensas, pero, por mi parte, lo único que pretendo es simplificarle la vida, eso es todo.

Era evidente por su preocupación que su interés por el niño era sincero y que Endimión se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

El corazón de Serena se llenó de compasión por aquel padre solo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

—Siempre ha sido un niño voluntarioso, pero desde que perdió la vista está ingobernable. Dentro de todo es lógico —dijo él, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Serena notó la angustia en su voz y se dio cuenta de que Darién estaba confiando en ella.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó discretamente.

Se hizo una larga pausa y Serena lo miró de reojo. El dolor embargaba las facciones masculinas.

—Pensé que lo sabías —dijo con voz fría y desapasionada—. Se cruzó en su bicicleta frente al coche de Beryl el día en que ella se llevó por delante el árbol.

Serenase detuvo, petrificada.

—¿Quieres decir que fue debido a Endimión... —se calló de golpe.

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo sin expresión—. Podría haberlos perdido a ambos.

Pero debajo del tono prosaico se escondía una dureza generada por un dolor devastador y Serena se preguntó cuánto habría querido a la hermosa pelirroja y luego, con sorprendente claridad, cuánto culparía a Endimión de su muerte.

—Debe ser duro pare él. No solamente perder la vista, sino también a su madre de esa manera —dijo, cuando él se quedó mirando el césped que bordeaba el sendero hacia la casa—. Tina... —se interrumpió. No le pareció prudente repetir lo que la sirvienta le había dicho.

—¿Sí? —tenía su plena atención ahora— ¿Qué dijo Tina?

—Que Beryl lo adoraba.

—¿Tina dijo eso? —una secreta emoción le oscureció el semblante—. Estoy seguro que todo el mundo diría lo mismo —y luego, con expresión cerrada, añadió— Era la perfecta esposa y madre.

«¿Y tú? ¿La adorabas también?», clamó su corazón, oprimido por la seriedad de su voz, que creía causada por la profundidad de sus sentimientos por su mujer. Pero no lo dijo. No tenía ningún derecho.

—Aunque rebelde, siempre ha sido un buen niño —dijo él abstraído, como hablando para sí—. Siempre lograba dominar esa vena salvaje lo suficiente para hacer lo que debía. Tenía excelentes calificaciones en la mayoría de las asignaturas. Pero ahora lo tengo que estar empujando todo el tiempo.

Con la cara tan seria se parecía tanto al petulante jovencito que le causaba desvelos, que era fácil imaginárselo de niño, reflexivo e inteligente, casi incontrolablemente testarudo.

—Quizás lo estás presionando demasiado —sugirió ella por lo bajo, sintiéndose como el cordero que desafía la indomable fuerza del león, especialmente cuando él le echó una mirada colérica.

—Concéntrate en tu trabajo, que es tenerlo ocupado y cuidar que no se caiga y se rompa la crisma mientras yo no estoy y déjame a mí el tema de su educación.

Su tono condescendiente la exasperó.

—¿Y todo va a salir bien? ¡Ya no tengo dieciocho años, Darién, he adquirido un poco de experiencia del mundo!

Habían llegado al costado de la casa y él se detuvo en seco frente a ella para decirle:

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

El tonillo en que lo dijo la hirió en lo más profundo, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo. Había aprendido a controlarse de tal modo, que sus emociones se mantuvieron cubiertas por un espeso velo.

—Pensaba que hablábamos de Endimión. Sus necesidades, sus dificultades —altanera, pasó a su lado—. Intentaba ayudarte.

—¿Tú? ¿Y qué sabes tú de la paternidad? ¡Nunca has tenido un maldito niño!

Algo más que su cólera la hizo detener sus pasos, mientras una palidez cadavérica se extendía por sus mejillas, haciendo que sus delicadas facciones contrastaran con el elegante cabello rubio.

—¿Qué dices, Serena? —su tono imperativo la forzó a mirarlo—. ¿Has estado casada alguna vez?

Los ojos zafiros escudriñaron sin piedad su rostro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se forzó a no tragar. El motor de una lancha se oyó a la distancia, latiendo en su cerebro.

—La respuesta es no a las dos preguntas —respondió con calma, encubriendo el torbellino de emociones que la embargaba.

—Bien, entonces —exhaló pesadamente— te rogaría que no te entrometieses en la forma en que me ocupo de mi propio hijo. A menos, por supuesto, que tengas algún diploma que te acredite para ocuparte de niños con una discapacidad como la de Endimión.

Lo dijo en un tono ligeramente despectivo, causándole un sobresalto ante tanta audacia.

—Ninguno —dijo en un tono monótono—. Salvo que mi abuelo era ciego.

Sólo la brisa llenó con perfume de las adelfas el tenso silencio.

Finalmente, él dijo:

—¿Es eso algo más que había olvidado?

—Quizás nunca te lo mencioné —se encogió de hombros.

Le pareció que retenía el aliento.

—Quizás no. Y yo que pensaba que lo sabía todo de ti.

El pulso le latía descontrolado. Le echó una rápida mirada.

—Es evidente que no —concedió él—. Recuerdo cuánto hablabas. Y qué hambrienta estabas de experiencias y conocimiento que considerabas mi responsabilidad compartir contigo.

No quería recordar, pero los recuerdos la asaltaron en contra de su voluntad.

Había sido un verano maravilloso para una solitaria joven de dieciocho años cuyo padre la había abandonado antes de nacer y cuya madre había muerto de una rápida e inesperada enfermedad el año anterior.

No había sido fácil ser la hija de una famosa actriz, particularmente porque su madre la quería hacer actuar a toda costa. Recordó cómo ella había querido una ocupación más intelectual. Su sueño, porque adoraba los libros y la literatura, de ser bibliotecaria. Pero su madre lo había descartado, considerándolo demasiado aburrido y ordinario para su única hija y había insistido en financiar sus estudios de modelo.

Serena fue la primera sorprendida con el éxito que obtuvo como modelo. La belleza que había heredado de su madre y su fotogénica figura le habían abierto paso inmediatamente. Su rostro valía millones, su cuerpo era la delicia de los diseñadores más famosos del mundo.

Y luego se había enamorado de Darién y sólo le importaba su futuro con él, lejos del brillo superficial de la fama. Su futuro, que de la noche a la mañana se había tornado en un oscuro océano de nada.

—No sabía lo de tu abuelo —el comentario de Darién la trajo suavemente a la realidad. ¿Era una disculpa lo que leía en sus ojos?

—Fue en sus últimos años, nada más —dijo, reflexionando un momento en el benigno caballero con quien había compartido su hogar mientras su madre estaba de viaje y que había fallecido cuando Serena tenía catorce años —se las arreglaba bastante bien.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, Serena—dijo—. Pero Endimión no se las arregla, como tú dices. Está luchando contra su ceguera con la mima cabezonería con que siempre ha luchado contra todo. Ya lleva dieciocho meses y sigue sin aceptarla, como al principio.

«Tú tampoco», pensó al ver la amargura en las atractivas facciones masculinas. «Y hasta que tú no lo hagas, no lo logrará él».

—Lo lamento —sintiéndolo por él, no pudo evitar añadir—, por los dos.

—Olvídalo. Si lo que ofreces es conmiseración, no la necesito, y menos de Serena Tsukino —dijo él sucintamente.

—No era eso, Darién —comprendía su resentimiento.

Era lógico que lo sintiera. Ella también se habría sentido así si creyese que había sido traicionada. Peor aún, porque al menos él se había casado sorprendentemente rápido, y era el recuerdo de ello lo que le impedía confesar todo, decir la verdad.

Caminaron por el costado de la casa a la sombra de unas palmeras.

—Entonces... —Darién se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, elevando su mirada a la de él.

—Hablemos de ti. ¿Qué hiciste después de abandonarme con tan poca ceremonia, como si hubiese sido una maleta que te sobraba aparte de salir con todo lo que llevase pantalones en Londres y en cualquier otra capital de las que estaban de moda entonces? ¿Qué hiciste después de que en unos meses te labraste la reputación de descocada antes de desaparecer de escena totalmente?

Serena pensaba que las heridas habían cicatrizado totalmente, pero sus palabras le demostraron que las tenía en carne viva.

—¿Así que seguías mi vida en las revistas, Darién?

—Era difícil no hacerlo —comentó secamente—, igual que el resto del público británico. Cada periódico que veía tenía una foto tuya. ¡Incluso las publicaciones más serias encontraban sitio para publicar las últimas noticias sobre la vida amorosa de Serena Tsukino!

—Y tú te lo creíste —dijo, con contenida emoción.

—Te olvidas que nosotros mismos habíamos sido noticia cuando me plantaste para tener esa aventurilla con kou. ¿O ha habido tantos desde entonces que ya no te acuerdas?

Los fríos ojos zafiros la helaron con su mirada. Pero todo lo que dijo fue:

—¿Eso es lo que piensas, Darién?

Algo en la compostura de ella pareció irritarlo:

—¿Realmente te importa lo que yo piense?

Durante un momento quiso gritar que sí, que había habido motivos para su comportamiento, que lograr que él la despreciara era más fácil que verlo digerir la verdad. Pero dudó demasiado y, con una presunción lacerante, él le dijo:

—Me parecía que no. Cuéntame qué has hecho todos estos años. ¿Qué te llevó a dedicarte a algo como Caring Days? ¿La capa de respetabilidad que te ofrecía?

Lo dijo para que picara, pero se rehusó a morder el cebo.

—Quizás —dijo, siguiéndole la corriente—. ¿A quién le interesa la vida cotidiana de una niñera? Necesitaba una nueva profesión y cuidar niños surgió después de que dejara la vida de modelo.

—¿Por qué dejaste tu gloriosa carrera? Nunca pensé que pudieses vivir sin los focos, sin la constante atención. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

«¡Porque enfermé tratando de hacer todo lo posible por olvidarte!» hubiera querido decirle. Él tampoco sabía que odiaba el trabajo que su madre le había impuesto, como odiaba los focos a los que se refería con tanto desdén.

—Una vida tan alocada no es buena para nadie —murmuró con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. ¿No era eso lo que él esperaba que dijera?—. No pude seguir con ese tren.

—¿Y luego? —la boca se le torció en una mueca cínica.

Luego Artemis la había cuidado hasta que se recuperó de su colapso nervioso y convencido de que aceptara un trabajo en el extranjero, cuidando a la niña de unos primos suyos.

—Acepté un trabajo de niñera con unos amigos. Me gustó. Se mudaron a Sudáfrica y me fui con ellos. Cuidé a Lisa hasta que ya fue demasiado mayor para necesitarme y, mientras, estudié administración de empresas. Y luego me volví a Inglaterra.

—¿Y abriste la agencia?

—No —no había sido tan sencillo—. Trabajé para una de las grandes agencias durante un tiempo —pero no le había salido bien. Algunas familias la reconocían y no querían saber nada de ella, y en otras los hombres habían causado problemas, pensando que la reputación que se le atribuía la convertía en una chica fácil—. Conocí a mi socia por un amigo común. Ella era la administradora de un centro geriátrico donde el padre de él había estado internado...

—¿De él?

—Artemis. Un fotógrafo amigo —eso era lo que Artemis había sido: un amigo. Muy querido, pero sólo amigo. No consideró importante aclarárselo a Darién —. El caso es que ella tenía la titulación necesaria. Nos hicimos amigas y abrimos Caring Days hace cuatro años.

—Y trabajar entre bambalinas es más fácil —Darién no pudo evitar el tonillo despectivo.

—Es diferente —no le dio la satisfacción de replicarle.

—Hasta que algo más exótico aparezca y la tentación sea demasiado grande para resistirse.

Serenase mordió los labios, pero el resentimiento por la forma en que la trataba la hizo explotar:

—¡Exacto! ¡Adiós responsabilidad! El sitio compensa con creces tener que cuidar un niño malcriado —¿no era eso lo que quería que dijera?—. Si piensas así, Darién, es que no me conoces. Nunca lo has hecho.

—¿No? —la emoción le hacía temblar la voz. Bajo su enfado se percibía una intensidad de dolor tal que la hizo tambalearse—. ¡Porque nunca me diste la oportunidad! ¡Dos meses fue lo único que me concediste! ¡Y yo quería hacerte mi esposa! ¡Tú también lo quisiste en algún momento! ¡Dios mío, estábamos tan unidos!

Ella cerró los ojos para borrar el recuerdo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Trata de negarlo! ¡O eras una actriz redomada! Entonces, ¿por qué no seguiste actuando y te casaste conmigo?

—¡Basta! —quiso irse, pero él le bloqueó el paso con su cuerpo y avanzó un paso haciéndola apoyarse contra la tibia pared de la casa. Le tocó el cuello con la mano.

—Estás todavía más guapa ahora que antes —dijo acusador, aunque sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla con sorprendente suavidad.

—Darién, por favor —no podía decirle que su contacto le causaba un anhelo tan dulce que hubiera olvidado con gusto el pasado y la intervención de su padre—. No podemos reanudarlo, Darién —tembló, como temblaban las hojas de la buganvilla que trepaba por la pared de la casa.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero? —ya había recuperado el control de sus emociones, contenidas bajo una férrea máscara— ¡No, Serena! ¡Después del dolor que nos causaste a mí y a mi familia, soy totalmente inmune a tus encantos! ¡Seguirás siendo encantadora, pero a mí no me engañas más! —se giró y se alejó a largas zancadas, los hombros rígidos como un escudo contra ella.

Mientras lo observaba alejarse, Serena no pudo contener un sollozo.

La despreciaba, lo cual era natural. Pero, ¿qué había querido decir con el dolor causado a su familia?

El recuerdo del Darién de aquellos tiempos, con su risa y su ternura, surgió como un puñal que le atravesó el pecho, dejándola sin aliento. La odiaba tanto, que probablemente lo había dicho para herirla.

Ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, reflexionó al ir hacia la galería. El mayor problema era que sus propios sentimientos hacia él no habían disminuido un ápice con los años. Aunque resultara imposible, el peligro de que la afectara con la misma fuerza que trece años atrás era tan grande, que el miedo le dio náuseas y se encontró rezando para que Lita le encontrara pronto una sustituta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Endimión se hallaba sentado ante la mesa de su habitación. Serena golpeó ligeramente en la puerta entreabierta.

—No se lo has dicho —dijo reflexivo cuando ella entró en el dormitorio con intención de preguntarle si quería algo de beber.

—¿Decirle qué? —se hizo la despistada.

—Que me habías dicho que no me alejara por mi cuenta —aunque le había estado dando la espalda mientras se concentraba en el ordenador, ahora se giró hacia ella—. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó intrigado.

Serena se acercó y le apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿No te parece que las cosas entre tu padre y tú están bastante mal como para que yo eche más leña al fuego? —dijo.

Habían comido los tres juntos y la tensión era tan grande que el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Endimión volvió a darle la espalda. Un segundo más tarde volcó una bandeja, desparramando lápices y objetos pequeños sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Serena al verlo tantear la pila de casetes de audio que había a un lado de la mesa.

—Mis cintas predilectas. Siempre las pongo a la izquierda, separadas de las otras. ¡Tina ha estado ordenando y me las ha mezclado todas! —con un ademán de rabia las tiró por la mesa—. ¡Le he dicho que no me las mezcle! —la mano izquierda se contraía de furia.

Sin poder evitarlo, Serena colocó la suya compasivamente sobre la de él, esperando el instantáneo rechazo, pero éste no llegó. Por el contrario, los jóvenes dedos se aferraron a los de ella durante un instante.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo con entusiasmo, soltándolo antes de que él se arrepintiese de haberle demostrado un afecto que necesitaba desesperadamente—. Tina no tiene más remedio que limpiar, pero te puedo enseñar una forma de evitar que se te mezclen las cintas. ¿Tienes una goma elástica?

—Había una por aquí —con curiosidad, rebuscó entre los objetos caídos en su mesa.

—Gracias —Serena sonrió al recibir la goma marrón—, pero necesitaremos más que esto.

—En el estudio de mi padre. Siempre tenía un montón en su escritorio.

—Bien —la alivió que Endimión no pudiese ver el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que él había detectado la duda en su voz y su respiración agitada cuando preguntó:

—¿Por qué le tienes miedo? No pensaba que le tuvieses miedo.

—No le tengo miedo, Endimión —lo corrigió y salió de la habitación antes de que él la pudiese seguir interrogando.

Se dirigió hacia la planta baja donde se hallaba el estudio, una amplia estancia de paredes forradas en cedro, altas librerías y mobiliario clásico. Una habitación confortable donde se sentaba Darién de espaldas a la ventana escribiendo algo inclinado en el gran escritorio de caoba. El sol filtrándose por las celosías entrecerradas le iluminaba el cabello y Serena tuvo que tragar para que su voz no traicionase la emoción que la embargaba.

—¿Gomas elásticas? —se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en el amplio sillón de cuero antes de abrir un cajón y sacar una cajita. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Un banjo? ¿O algo más intrépido, como una catapulta?

—Algo que tú tendrías que haber hecho hace rato —le respondió cortante, arrebatándole la caja y yéndose sin más dilación a la habitación de Endimión.

—Ahora no va a importar dónde están tus cintas —anunció al rato, una vez que hubo sujetado las casetes con las gomas—. Toca —tomó una mano del niño y lo hizo tocar para demostrárselo—. Oasis y Blur tienen una banda. La de Oasis va a lo largo y la de Blur al través, recuerda. La música de rap tiene dos, y estas cintas clásicas... —guió sus dedos a dos cintas de música para piano que le gustaban, según había descubierto con agrado—... tienen tres. Si se te vuelven a mezclar —dijo con una sonrisa en la voz— ya sabes quién tiene la culpa.

—Ingenioso.

Serenase giró en redondo al oír la masculina voz, mientras Endimión indicó con un mínimo movimiento de cabeza que reconocía la presencia de su padre.

—¿Llevas más trucos como éste escondidos en la manga? —preguntó Darién con tranquilidad, entrando a la habitación.

—Muchos —dijo con voz trémula porque se había detenido a sólo unos pasos de ellos— y no son ingeniosos, sólo requieren un poco de sentido común —lo corrigió.

Lo vio ponerse tenso bajo la elegante ropa.

—Endimión —dijo, ignorando a Serena— Tina dice que la merienda está lista y que te ha hecho una de sus tartas especiales. ¿Por qué no vas a ver cuál es?

¿Para estar a solas con ella? ¿Para acusarla porque le había recordado que no se ocupaba de su hijo?

—Pero Serena me estaba enseñando cosas que nadie más se ha tomado la molestia de decirme — protestó Endimión. Aunque sin intención, era un cumplido.

—Estoy seguro de que se sentirá feliz de sorprendernos con todos sus trucos tan prácticos —había algo más que burla en sus palabras, pero Serena no pudo definir qué era. Endimión obedeció y se fue.

Se quedaron en silencio, oyendo el golpetear del bastón en la escalera y el tintinear de la cortina de cuentas mientras Endimión se alejaba.

—Quizás le sirvas de ayuda —la sorprendió al decir, acercándose al escritorio y tomando una de las casetes—. Dios sabe que necesita a alguien.

—¿Alguien? ¿Y tú?

Él dejó la cinta y se quedó mirando la foto de los cuatro jóvenes de la carátula.

—Yo estoy demasiado cerca.

«¿Demasiado cerca de qué?», quiso preguntarle. «¿Le recordaba a su adorable Beryl cada vez que lo miraba? ¿O a lo que su inocente error había causado?»

—Necesita alguien que esté más despegado de todo esto —dijo, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza la máquina de escribir en Braille, el reloj que guiaba a Endimión con su resonante tic tac, las casetes cuidadosamente ordenadas—. Alguien que no huya cada vez que le dé una pataleta.

Aunque no lo dijo, Serena intuyó que más de una lo había hecho y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al ver al formidable hombre mirando los libros en Braille de su hijo. Sus ojos recorrieron los ángulos de su cara, el fuerte cuello que desaparecía en el escote de su camisa abierta, su vientre todavía plano, sus brazos recubiertos de oscuro vello y sus manos bronceadas. Una de las cosas que más le había llamado la atención cuando lo conoció eran sus manos y ahora la atraían como un imán.

—Darién —dijo en un trémulo susurro—, no sé si me podré quedar.

No lo sabía porque no estaba segura de cómo sería el futuro ahora que conocía cuánto la despreciaba y también su fuerte atracción hacia él.

—¿Sigues pensando en irte? —dijo con tono de condena—. ¿A pesar del estado en que se encuentra? ¿Incluso con la experiencia que tienes en tratar con invidentes? ¿Tirarías todo eso por la borda para... qué? ¿Algo que te cause menos trastorno?

Serena tragó y se miró las delicadas sandalias indias, con su cadenilla dorada que le atravesaba el empeine. Fuera, un cardenal pió, echando a volar. Luego se hizo un calmo silencio, roto apenas por el rítmico y eterno susurro de las olas en la playa de coral.

—Con él no habrá ningún problema —dijo sin expresión en la voz, la espalda rígida y los hombros erguidos mientras se alejaba decidida.

Darién se fue el resto de la tarde y al día siguiente voló a Nueva York, donde se quedó tres días. Durante ese tiempo Serena logró relajarse un poco, al menos en lo que concernía a sus sentimientos. Porque ocuparse de Endimión era una tarea ardua, aunque, según descubrió con sorpresa, agradable. El chico necesitaba un amigo, un confidente, alguien con quien charlar y reírse. Y aunque al principio hubo pocas risas y menos confidencias, Serena se dio cuenta de cómo el muchacho se sentía rechazado por su padre y qué importante era su presencia por si necesitaba hablar con alguien. Del mismo modo que Artemis lo había hecho cuando ella lo necesitó hacía tantos años, recordó con una mezcla de gratitud y repentino anhelo. Cuando ella estaba hundida...

Aquél no era un sitio para tener recuerdos tristes, se dijo esa mañana mientras terminaba el desayuno servida por Tina en su sitio habitual en la galería. Endimión había terminado hacía un rato y se había excusado. Tranquila a la sombra, envuelta en la fragancia de las flores tropicales que crecían al pie de la galería, Serena le había dado permiso para que se retirase. Sus modales eran mérito de Darién y aunque Endimión era un niño difícil, la sorprendía a veces con detalles de cortesía, como cuando le acercó la silla en un café al que habían ido, para luego ir tanteando hasta su sitio a la mesa. Era tan parecido a Darién que le cortó el aliento.

Oyó el rápido golpeteo del bastón en el suelo del salón antes de que Endimión apareciese, con la cara arrebolada de agitación.

—Papá ha vuelto —dijo, sin adivinar que a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón—Acaba de llegar. ¿No lo has oído?

—No —había oído a Fiore salir con el coche hacía rato, pero el ruido de la máquina de cortar el césped con que alguien cortaba la hierba del jardín debió ahogar el ruido de su regreso, impidiéndole que huyera a su habitación.

—La buena noticia es que mi abuela ha estado de crucero y atraca hoy aquí —continuó Endimión. La ilusión iluminaba su cara—. Papá me lo acaba de decir.

Bajó los escalones hacia el jardín, mientras Serena se quedó sentada, los músculos de su estómago hechos un nudo. Atenea Chiba la consideraba una caza fortunas que su marido había comprado para que no se casara con el hombre que decía amar. Bastante malo era tener que enfrentarse a la agonía de ver a Darién otra vez, sin la complicación añadida de su madre.

Quena huir, pero no había dónde correr y se levantó de la silla justo cuando Darién salía a la galería.

—Buenos días —dijo formal, a tono con el traje oscuro que vestía y que estaría deseando quitarse.

—Buenos días —respondió ella, contenta de poder esconderse detrás de las gafas de sol mientras miraba la solitaria figura de Endimión que se alejaba entre los ibiscus.

—¿Es mucho preguntar si me han echado en falta?

Su tono, bastante cálido, la hizo girarse y sonreírle.

—No. Hemos estado demasiado ocupados —le aseguró alegremente.

—¿Ah, sí? —la miró con verdadero interés.

—Endimión me hizo una visita guiada de St George.

En realidad había sido Fiore quien los había llevado a la antigua capital de la isla. Pero Endimión le había dado mucha información sobre la ciudad, que parecía más un decorado de cine con sus edificios color pastel y su plaza porticada y los residentes que se vestían de época para deleitar a los turistas. Le había mostrado una réplica del Deliverance, el navío que había llegado con los primeros habitantes en 1610.

—También anduvimos en un barco con fondo transparente —había descubierto que el arrecife alrededor de las islas se había cobrado innumerables barcos a través de los siglos—. Y Endimión le dio de comer a los peces.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que alimentó a los peces? ¡Si ni siquiera puede verlos! —su cara se contraía por la emoción.

Serena dio la vuelta a la mesa e hizo tintinear la porcelana al tropezarse con la mesa en su afán por enfrentársele.

—No, pero puede oír —dijo con rabia— y oler. Y puede sentir. ¡Por encima de todo, Darién, puede sentir!

Con los coléricos ojos desafiantes, pasó al lado de él para dirigirse hacia la casa.

—¿Qué sabes tú de sentimientos?

Sus burlonas palabras la hicieron detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con dolorosa intensidad. Quiso consolarlo acariciándole la mejilla, echándole los brazos al cuello para llorar contra su hombro. Sabía todo lo hay que saber sobre los sentimientos, que le habían comprimido el corazón y la mente y el alma, hasta hacerla creer que moriría de dolor. Pero todo lo que dijo en respuesta a su burla fue:

—Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginarte, Darién.

—Pero eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte a ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo con brusquedad, porque ella se había vuelto y se alejaba nuevamente— ¿Es por eso que te pasas la vida huyendo de mí?

Por más que hubiese querido, no se podría haber movido. Parecía que sus pies habían echado raíces y lo único que pudo hacer fue soportar la diatriba.

—¡Hace trece años! ¡La última vez que estuve aquí! ¡Ahora! ¿De qué huyes, Serena? —Podía sentir su aliento en la nuca—. ¿Tú conciencia? —luego, tan bajo que casi no lo oyó— ¿El deseo?

El aire le quemaba los pulmones y el corazón comenzó a latirle alocadamente cuando le respondió:

—Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces déjame recordarte que lo que hubo entre nosotros ha terminado... —¿por qué le dolía tanto decirlo?—... hace mucho tiempo.

Hizo ademán de entrar en la casa, pero la ruda voz la detuvo:

—¡No es verdad!

Ella se mordió los labios tanto, que sintió el sabor de la sangre.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —expresó de forma casi inaudible. ¡No era posible que lo hubiese adivinado!

—¿Conque no?

Cuando la agarró de los hombros, el miedo la invadió, haciendo que pusiera sus manos en los fuertes bíceps bajo la fina tela de la camisa.

—¡Darién , por favor... !

No había intentado acercarla a sí, sino que la había obligado a mirarlo para que aceptase la verdad. De repente, la soltó.

—Disculpen.

Tina fue la discreción personificada al ni siquiera mirarlos mientras se dirigía a recoger la mesa del desayuno. Lo único que Serena podía registrar en ese momento era el torbellino de sus propias sensaciones y a Darién, tan tenso y absorto como ella.

—Por cierto, mi madre llega hoy por la mañana —dijo él con voz natural, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Sí. Endimión lo mencionó —la suya temblaba un poco.

—Esta mañana el crucero atracará en Hamilton y le prometí que iríamos a recogerla.

¿Iríamos? Serenase aclaró la garganta. Seguía temblando por el inocente aunque devastador contacto físico de hacía un minuto.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí? —vaciló en preguntar, consciente de la presencia de Tina recogiendo la vajilla.

—No. Cuando la vi por última vez, el día que ella partió de Nueva York, no sabía que estarías aquí —él también hablaba con cierta reserva, para que Tina creyera que eran dos extraños, en vez de dos personas que habían sido separadas a la fuerza por circunstancias calculadas, dos personas con un pasado en común.

—Últimamente no estaba demasiado bien —prosiguió Darién, levantando un brazo y apoyándolo en el marco de la puerta en una forma que parecía natural—, le costó aceptar la muerte de mi padre, por lo que decidimos que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Pero no te preocupes —la tranquilizó, consciente de cómo se sentiría cuando su madre la encontrase allí—, estoy seguro de que es tan discreta que no te hará sentir mal recordándote algo que te haga sentir... incómoda —dijo en voz tan baja que el tintinear de las tazas detrás de ellos ahogó las últimas palabras.

La presencia de Tina en las cercanías le impidió responder a la crítica manifiesta que iba dirigida a sus oídos únicamente.

Aunque la isla tenía sólo veintiuna millas de largo y no más de dos millas de ancho en su parte más grande, según Darién le informó más tarde mientras se dirigían hacia la ciudad, los serpenteantes y estrechos caminos hacían que el viaje a Hamilton resultase relativamente largo.

Al ser una colonia británica, se conducía por la izquierda, pero en nada recordaba a la madre patria el azul cielo donde el sol refulgía, haciendo que los blancos tejados de las casas, las iglesias y las tiendas brillasen como nieve recién caída.

—¡Mirad!— el grito se le escapó sin que pudiera contenerlo.

Docenas de cangrejos rosados atravesaban la carretera arriesgando su vida frente a las ruedas del Mercedes. Le dio pena haber elegido esa palabra, ya que se hallaba sentada al lado de Endimión.

Darién conducía después de haberle dado el día libre a Fiore. Y los ojos tras las gafas oscuras que la miraron por el espejo retrovisor mostraron una silenciosa comprensión.

—Esa playa allá abajo es Horseshoe Bay. Dicen que es una de las playas más fotografiadas del mundo.

Trataba de disimular su indiscreción con la charla para que se tranquilizase.

—Es hermosa —dijo, siguiendo con la vista la amplia curva de rosada arena coralífera hasta que desapareció en una masa de palmeras y yucas—. ¡Pero he decidido que no se puede capturar a las Bermudas con una cámara! —rió con naturalidad—. ¿Cómo puedes describirle a alguien que nunca ha estado aquí el ruido de los lagartos y las ranas por la noche? ¡Y los olores!

—Perfumes —la corrigió Darién con una sonrisa ausente, frenando apenas para no atropellar a una moto que los adelantaba y que excedía el límite de veintidós millas por hora en toda la isla.

—¡Está bien, entonces, perfumes! —aceptó con afable elegancia la corrección— ¡Qué aire! ¡Oledlo! —inspiró las dulces fragancias—. ¡El mar! ¡Los ibiscus!

—Son adelfas —dijo Endimión automáticamente porque percibía más con su olfato desarrollado para compensar la falta de la vista.

—Gracias, Endimión —le tocó el antebrazo desnudo amigablemente, aunque no se sorprendió demasiado cuando se lo retiró. Se había relajado por un momento, pero volvió a ponerse tenso.

Mirando el espejo retrovisor otra vez, sorprendió a los zafiros ojos observándola con una emoción que la sorprendió antes de que él rápidamente mirase hacia otro lado.

Cuando llegaron a Hamilton, Darién aparcó el coche en una calle lateral a unas manzanas del puerto.

—¿No viniste con Endimión aquí cuando yo no estaba? —preguntó Darién mientras cerraba el coche y se guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo al verla mirar el paisaje. Ya sabía que era su primera visita a las islas.

—Nunca imaginé que sería así —negó ella con la cabeza, los ojos brillado con un placer insospechado y una sonrisa iluminándole la cara.

Incluso aquí el color era lo que dominaba. Los brillantes edificios coloniales tenían los tejados blancos característicos de las Bermudas. Pero lo que le quitó el aliento fue la visión de los dos enormes cruceros anclados en el puerto. Sus enormes y blancas figuras en el agua turquesa se asomaban por encima de los cafés y las tiendecitas que bordeaban la calle principal del puerto.

—¡Se supone que los muelles son feos y sucios! —pero no había nada sucio ni feo en esta adorable ciudad donde el orgullo nacional hacía que todo estuviese cuidado al máximo, limpio y pintado para el turista.

Caminando entre los dos, Serena sintió un súbito sofoco. Hacía tiempo había pensado... ¡que tendría un hijo de Darién!

Un claxon sonó y una mano masculina le dio un tirón del brazo para llevarla a la acera. Un coche de caballos pasó a su lado y distraídamente vio las alegres caras de sus ocupantes.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Quieres suicidarte? Me parece que tendré que guiarte a ti en vez de a Endimión.

Sonrió débilmente, inmersa todavía en sus pensamientos, en el contacto de esa mano sorprendentemente cariñosa en su brazo desnudo.

—¿Estás bien? —su rostro grave expresaba su preocupación.

—Sí, sí —declaró para tranquilizarlo, pero en realidad no lo estaba.

Ese momento de debilidad que le trajeron los recuerdos la había dejado sin fuerzas. Y además estaba el temor a enfrentarse a su madre.

Sin manifestar el torbellino en su interior y tomada del brazo de Endimión se dejó guiar por Darién hacia el barco.

Cabos sujetaban al crucero al puerto y lo que parecían miles de ojos de buey se alzaban en pisos hasta los alegres banderines de colores que flameaban en la cúpula azul del cielo. Cuando llegaron hasta la planchada, Serena sintió que los músculos de su estómago se contraían. Hubiera deseado estar en otro lado, en cualquier lado menos allí, junto a un hombre que la despreciaba sin siquiera saber la verdad y de quien había huido en vez de enfrentarse a ella.

Ojalá se lo hubiera dicho aquella mañana o el día de su llegada. Ojalá le hubiese explicado por qué se había comportado de esa forma cuando no era más que una adolescente confusa. Pero no lo había hecho. «Es tu culpa», se castigó diciendo y decidió que lo único que podría hacer ahora era defenderse de Atenea Chiba haciéndose la descarada.

Pero esa decisión no consiguió mitigar su ansiedad y tenía aspecto pálido y taciturno cuando se reunieron con la madre de Darién al pie de la planchada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Atenea Chiba seguía igual que como Serena la recordaba. Delgada y alta, tenía un aire distante que indicaba que nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor la alteraría. Sin embargo, tenía el pelo un poco más canoso y sus ojeras indicaban con qué pena había sufrido su reciente viudez.

—Madre —Darién la saludó con un ligero beso en la mejilla, probablemente todo lo que esa fría mujer exigía, pensó Serena mientras Darién le daba una propina al guapo joven que le había llevado el equipaje.

La observó abrazar a su nieto sin que éste se opusiera, para sorpresa de Serena. Pero cuando la plateada cabeza se giró hacia ella, el estómago se le contrajo al ver que la sonrisa de curiosidad se tornaba en sorpresa.

—Señora Chiba—fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría la mujer.

—Madre —intervino Darién antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada—, creo que ya conoces a Serena, Serena Tsukino.

¿Por qué le sonaba tan pretencioso?

—Por supuesto.

La refinada voz dejó notar que a ella también se lo había parecido. Era evidente que la madre del hombre al que ella había plantado de forma tan cruel no la había olvidado. Pero los buenos modales prevalecieron a pesar de ello y la mujer preguntó:

—¿Cómo estás, querida?

Lo tomó como lo que era, mero formulismo, y respondió con una sonrisa igual de forzada:

—Es un placer volverla a ver —su respuesta fue tan mecánica como la de ella, pensó Serena, sintiéndose una hipócrita, porque no era un placer. Era una farsa.

La madre de Darién le echó una mirada de incomprensión y dijo:

—No sabía que vosotros dos estabais... —se interrumpió, demasiado reservada y discreta como para decirlo.

—No lo estamos. Mera coincidencia, madre —le aseguró Darién lacónicamente.

Pero no lo era, pensó Serena, porque Lita lo había amañado todo, ¿o no?

La mujer pareció relajarse un poco.

—Estás tan joven. Tienes que confesarme tu secreto, Serena—la alabó la madre de Darién , mirando el elegante pelo dorado, el claro cutis sin maquillar, el traje verde oscuro de pantalón corto y blusa que acentuaba su esbelta figura—. Por favor, tutéame.

Serena aplaudió para sí la discreción de la señora, que estaría muriéndose por hacer montones de preguntas. Pero Darién tenía razón, y sus impecables modales nunca le habrían permitido expresarlas.

Agradecida, Serena se inclinó a agarrar una de las maletas.

—Déjalo —Darién también había estirado la mano en la misma dirección y Serena retiró la suya como si hubiese tocado un bicho.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió la mirada calculadora que la señora Chiba le dirigía, pero lo único que la mujer dijo fue:

—Ven, Endimión. Dame el brazo y cuéntame todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, la sorprendió agradablemente que el muchacho mirase más allá de su abuela, buscándola a ella con su ciega mirada.

—Ve, Endimión —murmuró de buen talante—ha hecho un largo viaje para venir a verte.

El muchacho obedeció y Darién, que llevaba un neceser en una mano y la maleta en la otra, comenzó a guiarlos hacia el coche mientras preguntaba:

—¿Qué tienes que hasta el más recalcitrante adolescente te obedece, Serena?

Serena lo miró. Los otros dos se habían quedado charlando con el conductor de uno de los coches de caballos y Atenea guiaba la mano de Endimión para que acariciase el suave morro de la bestia.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás tenga alguna cualidad que me redima, Darién —sonó la voz ligera, los ojos escondidos detrás de las gafas de sol.

—¿Tú crees? —la miró escéptico—. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ver alguna hace trece años!

¿Trece años? ¿Antes de casarse con Beryl?

«No le dirás a nadie esta... indiscreción. Te irás ahora y nadie tiene por qué saberlo», oyó en su mente la orden que su futuro suegro le había dado con frialdad hacía tantos años. «Yo me ocuparé de todo... »

Todo lo necesario para que desapareciese rápidamente de la vida de su hijo. Porque había sido él quien arregló todo para que Darién descubriese con qué oportunista estaba a punto de casarse. Él quien concertó con Seiya kou para que éste respaldase la historia de que Serena estaba liada con él. El quien arregló para que Darién la descubriese en brazos del hombre que había resultado tan fácil comprar.

Tan ciegos como los de Endimión, sus ojos miraban sin ver las tiendas con sus alegres recuerdos para turistas, pero veían la cara de Darién cuando irrumpió aquella noche en la fiesta de la mansión de kou y la encontró bailando en sus brazos. La recorrió un estremecimiento.

—Quizás Endimión me toma por lo que soy y no por lo que cree que soy —murmuró triste.

Recibió a cambio un resoplido escéptico antes de que las luces cambiaran y les permitiesen cruzar la calle.

Aquella tarde hicieron un picnic en una pequeña caleta cercana a lo que Darién describió como uno de los mejores campos de golf del mundo.

Era fácil ver por qué. Los recortados _greens_ se extendían a ambos lados del camino y los valles bordeados de setos floridos ofrecían no sólo un reto a los entusiastas golfistas, sino también una belleza incomparable.

Pero la caleta, a la que se descendía por una escalerilla, la hizo contener el aliento maravillada. El mar había esculpido con los siglos unas espectaculares formaciones de roca que enmarcaban la casi desierta playa y el océano turquesa brillaba con su vaivén iridiscente.

Comieron langosta, bollos y ensalada regados con vino blanco y zumo de fruta para Endimión sobre un mantel extendido en la cálida arena. Luego, cuando Atenea se apoyó en una roca a leer un libro y Darién se extendió en una toalla, Serena sacó de una de las bolsas la pelota que le había comprado a Endimión y lo desafió a un partido.

Era un balón especial, con un cascabel dentro que le permitía al muchacho localizarlo por el sonido. Era tan rápido como ella en alcanzarlo, se dio cuenta maravillada mientras se divertían jugando al fútbol. Tenía la cara arrebolada y su risa adolescente se unía a la de ella cuando saltó para dar un puntapié que mandó la pelota al agua.

—¿Es un club privado o puedo jugar?

Darién se acercaba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es exclusivo —bromeó Serena reaccionando a la cálida sonrisa—. Tan exclusivo como el club de golf que nos mostraste. ¡Apuesto que eres socio!

—Eso suena, a una acusación —comentó, mientras se agachaba a sujetar la pelota antes de que la ola se la llevara.

Vestido sólo con un bañador oscuro, con las eternas rocas detrás, su cuerpo era tan perfecto que una profunda emoción indescifrable la sacudió, tan intensa como sus esfuerzos de contenerla.

—¿Y? ¿Me vais a dejar jugar o no?

Agradeció la distracción y se forzó a disfrutar de otras cosas, como el cálido sol en los hombros y la espalda que el exiguo bikini de licra verde dejaba al descubierto, o la húmeda arena entre los dedos de los pies.

—¿Qué te parece, Endimión? ¿Lo dejamos? —simuló deliberar, riéndose.

Endimión se encogió de hombros.

—Si quiere...

—¡Ajá! ¿Conque se necesita la aprobación de todos los socios primero, eh? —sonrió Darién y arrojó la pelota al aire para agarrarla diestramente y hacerla girar sobre su dedo índice con la habilidad de un experto.

—Sí. Yo soy un desastre jugando a la pelota, así que Endimión y yo tenemos más o menos el mismo nivel, pero si tú juegas, no tendrá ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Se inclinó para decirle algo en secreto a Endimión, que lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? —los grises zafiros la miraron serios.

—Hemos decidido que tendrás que vendarte los ojos —declaró traviesa.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó azorado.

—No. Es lo que corresponde —rió.

—En ese caso, tú también.

—Vale.

Quitándole el balón, salió corriendo hacia la cesta del picnic y volvió con dos de las servilletas blancas mientras Atenea hacía un comentario divertido.

Las servilletas les dieron una idea de lo importante que era el sonido para un ciego, reflexionó Serena al rato, guiándose por las risas de los otros y el cascabel de la pelota mientras corría por la playa. Pero un certero puntapié alejó el balón y cuando lo tuvo cerca nuevamente, otro lo lanzó lejos de ella.

—¡No vale! —gritó, después de que varios infructuosos esfuerzos fueron abortados por los reflejos más rápidos de padre e hijo.

—¡Fuiste tú la que tuvo la idea! —sonó la risa presumida de Darién a sus espaldas.

Había gente hablando, probablemente cerca de los arcos de roca. El mar se hallaba a su derecha y sobre el ruido de la resaca creyó oír el cascabel. Corría hacia la pelota, sintiendo el agua que le acariciaba los tobillos, cuando una ola particularmente grande la hizo perder pie. Extendió los brazos al frente para protegerse y chocó con algo que era decididamente cálido y sólido.

Sorprendida., sintió los duros músculos mientras caía en la orilla, la firme mano masculina que la sujetaba, el brazo que le envolvía la desnuda cintura. Desesperada, se arrancó la servilleta y se encontró con los ojos de Darién que reían por encima de ella. Rápidamente intentó levantarse, pero aquel fuerte muslo sobre el suyo le impedía moverse.

—¡Cuánto tiempo hacía! ¿Verdad? —su voz ronca no iba con la risa de sus ojos y temblaba con una sensualidad que Serena bien recordaba.

—¡Suéltame, Darién !

El pánico le quebró la voz. Intentó desprenderse de los brazos que le ceñían la cintura y el reducido sujetador del bikini apenas pudo contener los dorados senos al hacer el esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué? No sabía que fuese un problema —el humor había desaparecido—. Después de lo que fuimos...

—¿De lo que fuimos? —Algo le tembló en la voz, y el pánico le oscureció los ojos color cielo—. ¿Qué fuimos? ¡No fuimos nada! —Enfatizó sobre el ruido del océano— Al menos no fuimos amantes. ¡Nunca fuimos amantes! —expresó con una vehemencia rayana en la desesperación.

Darién la miró confundido, sus ojos analizándola con intensidad.

—Por supuesto que no —accedió finalmente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. Perdóname por sugerir lo contrario —pero sus ojos no solicitaban perdón—, nunca lo habrías hecho de forma consciente, ¿no? Al menos no conmigo, ¡pero sí con todos los que me siguieron!

Sus palabras la golpearon como la ola que corrió hacia el horizonte.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —le gritó con las fosas nasales dilatadas, dispuesta a decírsela.

Pero él sólo dijo roncamente:

—¡Olvídalo, Serena!

Se levantó y salió del agua dirigiéndose hacia Endimión, que los llamaba.

Serena caminó hacia donde se hallaba Atenea leyendo, la cabeza cubierta con un sombrero, y se dejó caer en una de las toallas.

—Parece que te divertías con Endimión y mi hijo, Serena.

Estirada en la toalla, Serena sintió que la tensión la invadía. Pero, razonó luego, era lógico si la mujer creía lo peor de ella.

—Sí, Endimión no es un mal muchacho —intentó llevar la conversación a un tema menos escabroso mientras disfrutaba del sol con los ojos cerrados.

—Es verdad —Atenea inhaló profundamente—, pero no es él quien me preocupa, sino mi hijo.

Haciéndose sombra con la mano, Serena giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Sí? —este giro en la conversación era desconcertante e inesperado.

—Espero que no me malinterpretes cuando te diga que ojalá no hubieses venido.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Sólo la tensión de su vientre plano y el subir de sus senos revelaron la tensión en las delgadas líneas de su cuerpo.

—Sé que Darién dijo que es una mera coincidencia que estés aquí. Pero no es aconsejable que te quedes. Preferiría que te fueras.

¡Más claro, échale agua! No correspondía con el carácter de Atenea, lo que demostraba cuán preocupada por su hijo se hallaría la mujer para decirlo.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró a la mujer, apoyándose en un codo—, te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención con respecto a tu hijo.

Darién salía del agua y se dirigía hacia donde Endimión chapoteaba en la orilla. Su pelo mojado brillaba como el azabache mientras el agua le corría por el oscuro vello del pecho y las poderosas piernas.

—Yo no lo creo así. He visto la forma en que lo miras, la forma en que él te mira a ti. Darién sufrió mucho entonces y no quiero que lo lastimes otra vez. Ya ha pasado lo suyo.

Se refería a la pérdida de Beryl y el accidente de Endimión, dedujo Serena.

—Ya te lo he dicho, despreocúpate —dijo y añadió con un énfasis que le costó un poco lograr—. Darién ya no significa nada para mí.

Atenea dio un suspiro.

—No son tus sentimientos lo que me preocupa, Serena. Mírate.

Casi con desaprobación, sus ojos recorrieron el chic corte de pelo, las envidiables facciones y la esbeltez de modelo de su bien proporcionada figura.

—Ningún hombre lo sería si no se sintiese atraído por ti. Si tienes corazón, harás lo mejor para todos nosotros y te irás. Al margen de ello, permíteme decirte que es la primera vez desde que Beryl murió que está saliendo de verdad con alguien.

Darién se acercó guiando a Endimión y para no tener que enfrentarse a él, Serena se volvió a echar en la toalla, no sin antes ver la sonrisa con que Atenea los recibía, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

La noche siguiente Darién dio una cena. Era un grupo pequeño de personas, mayormente amigos de Atenea que habían elegido Bermuda para retirarse. Pero Serena se dio cuenta de que una invitada no había venido a ver a Atenea.

Mina Ahino era una rubia nacida en la isla con una figura más que generosa. Cuando le hablaba a Endimión, que con Serena había sido invitado a compartir la mesa, gritaba innecesariamente, como si fuese sordo además de ciego.

Serena descubrió que Mina compensaba su falta de belleza con una aguda inteligencia que le había ganado una envidiable posición en una de las consultoras financieras de Darién. Y supo que esa era la mujer a la que Atenea se había referido cuando había mencionado que Darién estaba saliendo con alguien.

—Así que tú tienes la desagradecida tarea de ser la niñera de Endimión —comentó Mina a Serena cuando Endimión se excusó para irse a dormir.

Estaban tomando el café en el elegante comedor, un relajado grupo de hombres mayores que fumaban sus cigarros mientras las mujeres charlaban con Atenea. Darién estaba en el bar sirviendo copas.

—Yo no diría que es desagradecida, Mina. Lo encuentro muy bonito.

Mina hizo lo que parecía una mueca de incredulidad mientras arqueaba una ceja, tan rubia como su pelo, que llevaba peinado hacia atrás en una inmaculada trenza francesa.

—Debes ser masoquista —se acercó el brandy a unos labios tan escarlatas como las uñas como espolones que se curvaban alrededor del vaso.

Serena no pudo evitar pensar que el vestido también rojo que llevaba parecía un vendaje para adelgazar. A cada movimiento, relucía el oro de sus joyas.

Serena, que vestía un sencillo traje negro de delgados tirantes y una gargantilla de plata a juego con los delicados pendientes, se sentía cómoda y satisfecha de su buen gusto.

Pero en ese momento la rubia, que la estudiaba con la misma pensativa curiosidad con que lo había hecho desde que llegó, entornó sus ojos azules y preguntó:

—¿No eras tú Serena Tsukino?

Serena, consciente de que se había hecho un curioso silencio entre los otros, se puso tensa. Darién la había presentado como Serena, la niñera de Endimión.

—Sigo siéndolo —respondió con dignidad, echando una mirada inconsciente a Darién.

Oscuro como Satán, vistiendo pantalones negros y una camisa crema, se acercaba con los licores y aunque la había oído parecía totalmente imperturbable. Quizás había intentado ahorrarle un mal momento al no presentarla con su nombre completo, pensó sorprendida.

Se dio cuenta de que el aire se había puesto un poco tenso y que el reconocimiento brillaba en los ojos de todos, asociándola al antiguo estilo de vida que se había reflejado en los periódicos, y supo lo que estarían pensando: ¿Qué hacía la mujer que había abandonado a Darién Chiba por otro hombre cuidando a su hijo?

—Ya me parecía que tu cara me resultaba familiar —resonó la voz de Mina en el extraño silencio—. ¡Cómo te lo tenías escondido, Darién, no decirnos que tenías a una celebridad en tu casa!

La sonrisa de Serena no resultó sincera al retirar su mirada de la turbadora intensidad de la de Darién para murmurar cortésmente:

—¿Una celebridad, Mina? Lo dudo. Ya no.

—Es verdad. Dicen que la vida de una modelo es terriblemente corta, ¿verdad? —Insistió la otra mujer, con el resentimiento dándole un peligroso brillo a sus ojos azules—. Es decir, la perfección física no puede durar eternamente, ¿no?

—¿Estás segura, Mina? —Sobre el tintinear de una cuchara y el murmullo de gracias de los dos hombres a quienes les daba sus bebidas, Darién prosiguió—, después de todo, depende de quién mire.

—¿Verdad que es cierto? —Afirmó Mina echándole una mirada de costado, pero su risa sonó demasiado falsa—. No, en serio. Tiene que resultar más fácil aceptar que una es gorda y sosa y apoyarse en la personalidad —sus comentarios iban dirigidos solamente a Serena—. ¿Sabes? Nunca se echa en falta lo que nunca se ha tenido. Por el contrario, tener la cara y la figura perfectas sabiendo que algún día las vas a perder debe ser terrible para las mujeres de tu profesión.

Si el comentario hubiese provenido de alguien más, Serena habría estado de acuerdo en que para algunas mujeres perder su belleza resultaba una obsesión, pero no se sintió inclinada a hacerlo con alguien como Mina Ahino. Tampoco le había gustado la forma despectiva en que se había pronunciado la palabra «profesión», ya que aludía a la reputación que los periódicos le habían endilgado injustamente. Así que respondió con un sucinto:

—Nos las arreglamos.

Después de eso, una de las otras mujeres se dirigió a Mina y Serena aprovechó para excusarse diciendo que tenía que ocuparse de Endimión. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Sintió la mirada de Darién mientras se retiraba, pero la ignoró y al ver la puerta abierta del porche delantero cuando se dirigía a las escaleras, salió a la perfumada noche.

Pájaros e insectos emitían sus sonidos en los árboles y arbustos exóticos que rodeaban la casa. Por encima de ellos, la profunda voz de Darién dijo:

—Lo lamento.

Se refería a lo que había sucedido con Mina dentro. Inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

—¿En serio? —Le echó una mirada por encima del hombro—. Creí que pensarías que me lo merecía.

—Entonces no me conoces bien, Serena.

Si sus palabras no tenían nada de seductoras, ¿por qué le latía el corazón alocadamente?

—¿Por eso no les dijiste quién era yo en realidad?

Se acercó a su lado. Su presencia era una amenaza a su paz espiritual, a su equilibrio inestable.

—¿Hubieses preferido que lo supiesen?

Se alejó un poco de él para mirar la luna nueva suspendida sobre la copa de la pinciana.

—Aunque sólo hubiera sido para evitarle a Mina hacer el ridículo para demostrar que le perteneces.

Le pareció oír que soltaba una risita por lo bajo.

—Eres benevolente —dijo con suavidad, pero no denegó los derechos de propiedad de Mina.

De repente, no lo pudo soportar más. Tenía que decírselo ahora y no pensar en las consecuencias. Tendrían que enfrentarse a ellas, y Atenea también. Le puso un dedo en los labios y se quedó paralizada.

—No hagas confesiones —dijo—, no te favorecen, Serena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Desafió cuando él retiró la mano, la respiración agitada— ¿Crees que soy la única capaz de cometer errores mientras tu familia no tiene ninguna culpa? ¿Ni siquiera te enfadaste con tu padre cuando me intentó comprar?

—¿Intentó? —en la luz que provenía de dentro vio dibujado el escepticismo en su rostro.

—¿Te enfadaste o no? —insistió, decidida a que no cambiase el tema.

—Me alegré de que me impidiese cometer un grave error —dijo, hiriéndola en lo más profundo. Y entonces había hecho un buen casamiento con Beryl.

—¡Te felicito, entonces! —simulando que no la había herido.

Cuando iba a volver a entrar, él la siguió, tomándola de la muñeca por sorpresa.

—Serena.

Ella contuvo el aliento, con todos los sentidos alerta.

—Sí —dijo, tan bajo que casi no se oía.

—No quiero discutir contigo.

Su voz era tan tierna, tan profunda, tan cálida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —el aliento le temblaba—. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —lo miró con temor, sintiendo cómo su pulgar le acariciaba la muñeca.

—No creo que jamás podamos serlo —murmuró él.

No. Amigos no. ¡Y tampoco amantes! Algo gritó en su interior con una advertencia cruel. No podría soportar que fuese amable con ella, que le demostrase ternura. Lo prefería cruel y amargo. Al menos con eso podía lidiar.

—Soy tu empleada, Darién, eso es todo —le recordó, enfatizando con la barbilla su indiferencia. Pero le costó un ímprobo esfuerzo irse.

Endimión estaba en pijama oyendo su walkman cuando Serena entró en su habitación.

—Odio a Mina Ahino—dijo con honestidad infantil y se quitó los auriculares de un tirón cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Serena—. Me habla tan lento, como si fuera imbécil. Espero que papá no se case con ella. No permitiré nunca que ocupe el sitio de mi madre.

—Nadie lo hará nunca, Endimión —le aseguró, poniendo el walkman en su sitio—. Ni tu padre lo permitirá. La gente no se puede reemplazar como si fuera cosas.

¿Acaso no lo sabía ella? Y luego, sin poder contenerse, mientras arreglaba la colcha, murmuró:

—Supongo que tu padre quería a tu madre mucho.

Endimión se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse antes de preguntar:

—¿Se llevaban bien?

—A veces no. A veces se peleaban. Estaban discutiendo el día que mamá tuvo el accidente de coche. Por eso conducía de esa forma.

Serena le acomodó las almohadas, sintiendo que estaba chismorreando.

—Quizás no tendríamos que estar hablando de esto, Endimión.

—No pasa nada —se volvió a encoger de hombros y se recostó en la cama reclinándose en un codo—. Creo que estaban peleándose por alguien que papá conocía. Los oí. Una mujer. Mamá encontró una foto de ella en el estudio de papá. Estaba sentada en un deportivo de lo más guay.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió. Se alegró que el niño no le pudiera ver la angustia que se le reflejaba en la cara. Si lo que decía era verdad, su retrato había sido lo último en ver antes del accidente que lo dejó ciego. Seguro. ¿Acaso Darién no le había tomado una foto en el Porsche? Y Endimión decía que su madre había salido disparada en el coche porque había estado discutiendo con Darién por...

¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? Si eso era verdad, se dijo angustiada, significaba que por su culpa Beryl había muerto y Endimión se había quedado ciego.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por acallar las voces que la perseguían en su mente.

—¿Recuerdas qué aspecto tenía? —preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. ¡Tenía que saberlo!

—Creo que tenía el pelo dorado y muy largo —Endimión se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

Por supuesto. Era lo que ella quería. Pero, a pesar de ello, las palabras de Endimión la golpearon como una maza.

—¿Se parecía a mí?

Tomó la mano de Endimión y la guió sobre su cara para que le recorriese los altos pómulos, la recta nariz, los labios llenos y la suave curva de la barbilla que la habían hecho famosa.

—No sé —confesó frustrado—. Pero ayer en la playa le pregunté a papá qué aspecto tenías.

Serena contuvo el aliento, pero no pudo contenerse y preguntó:

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Dijo que eras muy hermosa.

Se alegró de que hubiese terminado su inspección táctil. Así no podría sentir las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?

La inesperada pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Por supuesto. Se lo había dicho el primer día.

—Nos conocimos en el lanzamiento de una campaña publicitaria. Yo era modelo y había hecho una serie de anuncios para una empresa que era cliente de tu padre. Yo estaba allí ya que era la persona que promocionaba sus productos y tu padre por su conexión de negocios. Así nos conocimos.

—¿Antes de que conociera a mi madre?

—No —respondió. Beryl Hillier siempre había estado allí, la hija de un financiero famoso. Recordaba el resentimiento de la otra muchacha una vez que ella había ido con Darién a una de las fiestas de su compañía—. No —dijo otra vez—. Pero antes de que decidiera casarse con ella.

¡Cómo le dolía decirlo! Pero, por supuesto, cuando se casaron no fue sólo la boda de dos personas, sino de dos grandes empresas.

—¿Te pidió que te casases con él?

—Sí. Me lo pidió.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Aunque se merecía la verdad, Serena no podía decírsela ni siquiera ahora.

—Algunas cosas no pueden ser —dijo con suavidad, y no pudo resistir darle un beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo querías?

Dudó. ¿Qué le podía decir? Los niños de doce años no hablaban de amor, a menos que fuera para reírse de él. Pero éste no era un niño corriente y, después de lo que le había pasado, merecía la verdad.

—Sí. Lo quería mucho —dijo con todo el sentimiento que guardaba y que siempre conservaría.

—¿Por qué no te casaste entonces? —insistió—. Pensaba que cuando la gente se quería se casaba. Ella también lo pensaba cuando tenía dieciocho años y no sabía el golpe que el destino le iba a asestar.

—No siempre —respondió, inclinándose a apagar la luz de la mesilla—. Además, quería más a tu madre.

Seguro que era así. Si no, no se habría casado enseguida, como si ella no hubiese existido.

¿Qué importaba? Se podría haber casado con mil Beryl o ninguna, daba igual. Ella, Serena, era lo que era y el padre de Darién había tenido razón al impedir que se casase con él. Del mismo modo que Darién se hubiese visto forzado a hacerlo si hubiese sabido la verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Serena permaneció despierta durante horas. Las palabras de Endimión le daban vueltas en la mente como una peonza que rehusaba detenerse y le suscitaban una miríada de preguntas.

¿Era eso lo que Darién había querido decir cuando se refirió al dolor que le había causado a su familia? ¿Que él y Beryl estaban discutiendo por ella el día del fatídico accidente? ¿Que toda la tragedia, tanto la de Beryl como la de Endimión,, había sido culpa suya?

En la oscuridad de la habitación se le escapó un pequeño sollozo.

Pero... ¿por qué habría de sentirse ella culpable? No era su culpa, pensó, sin encontrar ningún consuelo en su razonamiento. ¿Por qué había guardado Darién su fotografía? ¿Como recuerdo? ¿O había creído en ella a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho y aun después de casado todavía la quería?

La posibilidad de que así fuera la llenó de una emoción incontenible. ¡Dios Santo! Si pudiera creer que él seguía... que no la odiaba...

Por un momento lo creyó posible, y una alegría enorme la embargó. Pero luego sus emociones se abrieron como un dique y la desesperanza la llenó de amargura.

Atenea tenía razón. Tenía que irse, aunque sus motivos para hacerlo eran totalmente distintos a los de la madre de Darién. La angustia le oprimía el corazón. Echó las sábanas hacia atrás y salió de la cama, envidiando a aquellos que podían hallar la solución en el alcohol o en los barbitúricos.

Podía aprovechar su insomnio y escribirle a Artemis, pensó, poniéndose una corta bata dorada sobre el camisón de tirantes a juego. Se sentó ante el escritorio de cedro en la habitación contigua.

Había papel con encabezamiento, muy elegante con sus letras doradas, pero por algún motivo no quiso decirle a Artemis que estaba trabajando para Darién Chiba. Él sabía cuánto había sufrido después de su separación, aunque nunca le había dicho el motivo y él, como era un amigo de verdad, nunca se lo había preguntado.

Así es que le escribió una nota en papel sencillo diciéndole que estaba trabajando fuera durante unas semanas, que se pondría en contacto con él cuando volviese. Escribió simplemente «Bermudas» en el encabezamiento al lado de la fecha.

Cuando terminó, se sintió más despierta que nunca y miró las estanterías, pero nada le resultó interesante, por lo que decidió bajar a buscar un libro a la biblioteca.

La casa estaba silenciosa excepto por el somnoliento tic tac del reloj del vestíbulo y el tintinear de la cortina de cuentas que apartó con cuidado antes de bajar las escaleras descalza. La biblioteca se hallaba junto al despacho de Darién. Tanteó la puerta para encontrar el picaporte, ya que no se atrevió a encender la luz. Girándolo lentamente para no hacer ruido, la sorprendió ver los estantes de cedro tenuemente iluminados y un suave grito involuntario escapó de su boca.

—Serena—Darién se levantó del sillón que había junto a la chimenea.

—Perdón, no sabía... —su disculpa sonó trémula en el silencio de la habitación apenas iluminada.

—¿Qué no sabías, querida, que éramos dos los que no podíamos dormir?

Lo dijo con ironía, pero bajo la elegante ropa que llevaba desde la cena su cuerpo estaba tenso. Serena se pasó la lengua por los secos labios en un gesto nervioso, se disculpó nuevamente e hizo ademán de marcharse.

—No, no te vayas —la petición parecía más una orden—. Ven aquí conmigo. Quizás nos podamos acompañar y aliviar el insomnio juntos.

Sus ojos se detuvieron brevemente en la abertura de su bata. Sintió su caricia como una cálida brisa que súbitamente se carga de electricidad y dijo con voz quebrada:

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Pero sus pies parecían clavados al suelo. Él dijo entonces:

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué puedes temer al estar sola conmigo?

La emoción le atenazó la garganta cuando Darién se acercó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué no podías dormir, Serena? —Sentía el calor de su brazo bajo la finísima camisa, olía su piel en la que quedaban restos de colonia—. ¿Tienes la conciencia sucia?

Bajo la socarrona burla, había resentimiento. Pasó rápidamente a su lado y se acercó a uno de los sillones de la chimenea.

Quizás había acertado, porque era la conciencia precisamente la que no la dejaba dormir, pero no por los motivos a los que evidentemente se refería.

Se sentó en el sillón opuesto al que él se hallaba sentado.

—El día que Beryl murió... —comenzó sin preámbulos—... estabais discutiendo por mí, ¿verdad?

Sabía que estaba delatando a Endimión, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —se interrumpió Darién al darse cuenta.

Su boca se tensó debido a la resignación y la rabia.

—Entonces fue mi culpa que muriera, mi culpa que Endimión perdiese la vista —dijo con los ojos fijos en le grueso libro de historia que él había estado leyendo y que se hallaba en el brazo del sillón. Por primera vez expuso los temores que la habían martirizado toda la noche—. Tenías razón. Fue culpa mía que tuviera el accidente —elevó la torturada mirada hacia la de él, sus perfectas facciones sin maquillar pálidas e increíblemente jóvenes—. Fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? No la de Endimión.

Un profundo suspiro pareció dejarlo sin aliento antes de que diera unos pasos para colocarse delante de ella.

—Nunca he culpado a Endimión —dijo con ronca voz—, ni a ti. Lo creas o no, haya dicho lo que haya dicho, jamás te he culpado. ¡La responsabilidad es mía por no haberte podido olvidar! —añadió con tanta pasión y rabia que ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Pero tú amabas a Beryl. Te casaste con ella.

No podía creer lo que oía por más que intentaba asimilar lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Sí, me casé con ella, pero fue un matrimonio de conveniencia. Ella lo sabía y no le importaba, mientras consiguiese lo que quería: un hijo y la fusión de nuestras dos empresas con todo lo que ello significaba. Yo me hubiera casado con cualquiera. Después de ti, me daba igual con quién pasar el resto de mi vida. Ya estaba harto de corazones partidos y promesas rotas.

—¿Nunca la quisiste? —su trémula voz fue seguida de una áspera carcajada de Darién.

—¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes tú de amor? No, no la amaba. Dios sabe que hice lo posible para que funcionase, pero éramos incompatibles en todo, excepto en nuestro cariño a Endimión. Así que no me hables de amor, tú que te vendiste al mejor postor.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió—. Te lo dije la otra noche, nunca acepté ese dinero. Él lo depositó directamente en mi cuenta, pero al día siguiente hice las gestiones para que se lo devolvieran.

—¿Y esperas que me lo crea?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es la verdad.

—La verdad —parecía estar analizándolo—. ¿kou te ofreció más? ¿Fue eso?

—No.

—¿Entonces, qué? —a pesar de que la estaba juzgando, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él—. ¿Estabas tan enamorada de él que lo único que te importaba era alejarte de mí? ¿Por eso te entregaste a esa vida alocada? ¿Le prometiste lo mismo que me prometiste a mí pero no te aceptó y probaste de tu propia medicina?

Sus palabras herían como puñales, pero se las merecía. Se las merecía por no haberle dicho...

—Nunca quise a Seiya kou —dijo, con la vista fija en un cuadro de la pared detrás de Darién . Ya estaba. Lo había confesado.

Le costaba trabajo comprenderla, tanto, que la agarró de los brazos y la levantó del sillón mientras exclamaba:

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Primero me dices que no fue por el dinero, ahora que no fue por kou. ¿Entonces por qué me dejaste? ¿Ya no me querías más? ¿Es eso? ¡Si es eso, dímelo!

—¡No te quería!

La mentira la quemaba. Dio un pequeño grito cuando él le pasó el brazo por la cintura, doblándola hacia atrás.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Me querías tanto a mí como yo a ti!

—¡No! —era un ruego para que no la obligara a admitir cosas que no podía permitirse sentir.

Lo único que quedaba era decir la verdad, para que se alejara de ella asqueado. Porque la verdad le causaría repulsión, como habría sucedido hacía trece años.

—¡No puede ser, Darién ! ¡No podrá serlo nunca! —su adorable cara expresaba el esfuerzo que hacía para reprimir las emociones.

—¿Por qué no?

La acercó a su pecho, despertándole una emoción prohibida que la llenó de miedo. Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y sintió su aliento en el cuello, se encontró deseando que la besara.

—¡No, no lo hagas! —el temor la ayudó a forcejear para librarse de él— ¡No debemos!

—¿No debemos? —preguntó con una cínica carcajada.

—No comprendes —la desesperación se unía al pánico en la mirada que le echó—. No podíamos, Darién. Tu padre me lo dijo. El tuvo una aventura con mi madre.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

¡Virgen santísima! ¿Es que no la comprendía? Inspiró profundamente antes de decir:

—No teníamos derecho a enamorarnos. ¿No ves lo que te quiero decir? —sus ojos exploraron los de él desesperados, rogándole que no la hiciera decírselo—. Soy tu hermana —dijo por fin trémulamente.

La sangre se le retiró de la cara, dejándolo lívido bajo el moreno de la piel.

—¿Qué dices? —parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo.

—Es verdad —susurró Serena—. No quiso decírmelo al principio. Esperaba poder comprarme sin tener que decir nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía, se vio obligado a hacerlo. Mi madre nunca me dijo quién era mi padre, pero tuvo una aventura con el tuyo el año en que yo nací. Eso nos convierte en hermanos, Darién. Por eso no podía casarme contigo. Él no lo podía permitir.

Darién sacudió la cabeza. Le resultaba imposible creerlo, pensó ella, comprendiendo lo conmocionado que se hallaría y agradeciendo que al menos se ahorrara el sufrimiento por el que ella había pasado.

—Supongo que el dinero fue para comprar mi silencio. Algún tipo de... compensación —dijo con burla—. Como si algo pudiese compensar... —se cortó. ¿De qué valía decirle que nada podía compensar la agonía de saber que nunca podría amarlo como quería, que incluso perderlo con la muerte habría sido más fácil, porque al menos así podría haber dejado de amarlo?—. Supongo que quería impedirme hablar porque no podía enfrentarse a que tú o tu madre descubrierais que yo era su hija. Quizás él...

Un ruido proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación les hizo darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y detrás de ella había una figura alta en bata.

—¡ Madre!

—¡Atenea!

Hablaron al unísono, aunque fue Darién quien se recuperó lo suficiente para preguntar:

—¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí?

Atenea entró y dijo en voz baja:

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Entonces has oído? —preguntó Darién, tranquilo, a pesar de la conmoción sufrida

—Sí.

—¿Todo?

—Bastante —dijo su madre.

Se la veía pálida con la bata azul marino, pensó Serena. Tenía ojeras violeta de dolor e inmensa fatiga.

—¿Lo sabías? —continuó interrogando Darién.

Serena sólo podía escuchar. Le dio pena el golpe que había recibido.

—Sabía que tenía líos de faldas —entró, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

De repente, se dirigió a Serena:

—¡Quizás ahora no necesites un motivo para que quiera que te vayas de aquí!

Serena supuso que la mujer estaba desahogando la frustración con ella, por lo que dijo:

—Lo siento, Atenea. No era mi intención que lo descubrieras de esa forma, ni que lo descubrieras.

—Ahora ya lo sabes, Darién —Atenea parecía resignada, sin embargo a Serena le dio la sensación de que la mujer ya lo sabía.

—Sí —quizás Darién no lo había detectado. Estaba demasiado alelado para comprender, a pesar de la forma en que había hablado a su madre un rato antes—. Y todos estos años he estado pensando lo peor de ella —su mirada se detuvo en Serena—. Despreciándote —la intensidad de sus emociones le dio ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero eso era imposible—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No podía. Tenía miedo —de lo que habían significado el uno para el otro, de sus propios sentimientos.

Pero no lo dijo. No era necesario. Lo leyó en sus ojos, en el temblor de su voz, y comprendió. Con sólo mirarlo se daba cuenta.

Atenea sintió la corriente de comprensión que había entre los dos, porque dijo con los labios rígidos:

—Se tiene que ir.

Serena cerró los ojos para evitar ver cómo no le podía perdonar que fuese la hija ilegítima de su marido, algo que no era su culpa. Cuando los abrió otra vez vio que Darién la miraba con una intensidad oscura, casi posesiva.

—Si es mi hermanastra, tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar aquí —afirmó—. Donde yo vaya, ella tiene derecho a estar.

De modo que la reconocía. La aceptaba en su familia de una forma que su padre nunca lo había hecho. ¡Dios mío! ¡No podía soportarlo!

—Pero no es tan fácil, ¿no, Darién? —dijo Atenea.

—¡Dios Santo! —murmuró Darién, masajeándose los tensos músculos del cuello.

La rabia y la frustración lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Atenea y Serena cara a cara.

—Lo sabías, ¿no? —dijo Serena, oyendo la puerta de la entrada cerrarse tras Darién —. Sabías todo. Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

Vio cómo Atenea respiraba profundamente. Parecía sopesar sus palabras con cuidado.

—¿Para qué desacreditar a su padre innecesariamente? Tú habías desaparecido de su vida y no creía que sacar a relucir el pasado beneficiase a nadie.

—Pero le permitiste seguir pensando las cosas más horribles sobre mí —el dolor y la perplejidad la ahogaban—. ¿No te importaba cómo me podía afectar?

El reloj de la entrada interrumpió su sollozo. La una. Las dos. Las dos de la mañana. Luego el rugido del Mercedes, como una pequeña explosión en la quietud de la noche, alejándose por la avenida.

—Serena—Atenea elevó su mano para apoyársela en el hombro, pero la dejó caer antes de tocarla—. Yo no... —sacudió la cabeza, como negando lo que estaba por decir—. Como acabo de decir, habías desaparecido de su vida.

—Nunca desaparecí de su vida —respondió Serena, y al ver que no había nada más que hablar, dejó a Atenea y subió a su dormitorio.

Conque Darién se había ido. ¿Adónde? ¿Daría un paseo por la isla o se iría a los brazos de Mina Ahino buscando un consuelo que ella no le podía dar?

Los celos asomaron su fea cabeza con una fuerza tan grande, que la sorprendieron.

«¡Es tu hermanastro!», se dijo con una fiereza que reflejaba sus sentimientos. Cediendo a ellos, se arrojó en la cama, el control totalmente perdido, el esbelto cuerpo sacudido por convulsivos sollozos de tal violencia, que le pareció morirse.

Durante el resto de la noche cayó un aguacero torrencial y cuando despertó, sorprendida de haber podido dormir, pensó que todavía llovía, porque se oían las gotas golpeteando en las hojas de las palmas. Sin embargo, al mirar por la ventana vio que era sólo el viento jugando en las hojas y era un día hermoso.

El sol brillaba dorado en la piscina cuando bajó a la habitación donde Atenea tomaba un ligero desayuno.

—Buenos días —dijo doblando la copia del _Royal Gazette_ y poniéndolo sobre su servilleta. Nada, ni lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, le impedía comportarse con educación.

Serena le respondió con un mero movimiento de la cabeza.

—¿Has visto a Endimión? —preguntó con ansiedad. No estaba en su habitación cuando pasó antes de bajar.

—Está en la galería. Me preocupa más Darién. No ha venido a dormir.

—Estoy segura de que está bien —Serena se mordió el labio inconscientemente, mirando hacia la puerta de forma automática.

—¿Ah, sí? —la pregunta sonaba enfadada. Las ojeras se le habían intensificado, pensó Serena, reconociendo que la mujer casi parecía tan triste como ella misma— ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura, Serena? Después de todo lo que le ha sucedido... —Serena no necesitó que le dijese que aludía lo que les había sucedido a su nuera y su nieto—. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué tuviste que venir? ¿Por qué no dejaste las cosas como estaban?

¿Que Darién la odiase y que Endimión creyese que su padre lo despreciaba?

—¿Y no decir nada? —Desafió Serena, sonrojándose la fina y pálida piel de sus mejillas—. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Claro! ¡Es evidente que mi hijo está tan colado por ti que te has visto forzada a decírselo! —una risita triste se le escapó—. ¿Por qué no haces lo que corresponde y te vas de aquí y nos dejas a todos en paz?

Serena tuvo un ligero escalofrío y se frotó los brazos como tratando de entrar en calor.

Paz. Nada más lejos de ello, teniendo en cuenta las emociones que continuaban azotando la casa.

—Sé que no te gusto, Atenea —se lamentó sinceramente. Era lógico que no lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta que Serena había sido concebida por una infidelidad de su marido—. Pero, ¿no podemos intentar ser amigas por el bien de los demás? En cuanto Darién me diga que me vaya, me iré —«O en cuanto Lita consiga una sustituta», pensó, agregando en voz alta—: No quiero quedarme ni un minuto más de lo necesario.

«No se puede forzar a una persona a que sienta lo que no quiere sentir», pensó Serena con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y se retiró de la mesa para ver si podía encontrar a Endimión.

La brisa dibujaba pequeñas olas en la piscina cuando pasó a su lado. A lo lejos, se oyó el motor de una lancha que cruzaba las aguas de la bahía y una pareja de aves discutían en la cima de una de las chimeneas. El chico no estaba por ningún sitio.

Un instinto primitivo le decía que no había entrado en la casa. Preocupada, tomó la senda bordeada de ibiscus hacia la playa, pero la pálida medialuna de arena estaba desierta, excepto por una gaviota pescando en la orilla, que levantó vuelo con un graznido indignado en cuanto la vio.

Subió la playa y corrió por el muelle, aunque sabía que era inútil acercarse incluso antes de ver a las dos motoras balanceándose al sol. Nunca habría intentado hacer algo tan peligroso sin ayuda.

Y luego lo oyó. Un ruido que la hizo mirar hacia arriba, al trozo de terreno sin vallar al final de la cala, por encima de la dentada simetría de las rocas.

—Endimión —no se atrevió a emitir más que un susurro, como si el hacerlo hiciese tropezar y caer al muchacho del precario sitio donde se hallaba de pie, al borde de las rocas—. ¡Endimión! —gritó esta vez a toda voz. Se detuvo. La había oído. Inspiró aliviada—. ¡Quédate donde estás, que subo!

Comenzó a correr por la espesa vegetación hasta el césped que separaba la casa de las rocas volcánicas. La hierba seguía húmeda, por lo que las rocas estarían resbaladizas debido a la reciente lluvia.

No supo lo que sucedió después, sólo que primero estaba de pie allí, una figura oscura con el océano detrás, pero luego sus pies parecieron escurrirse hacia abajo.

—¡Endimión! —gritó, pero fue inútil. Sin poder hacer nada, vio cómo su bastón golpeaba el duro suelo y luego desaparecía con su dueño por el precipicio.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Serena llegó sin aliento al sitio desde donde Endimión había caído. Se acercó con cuidado al borde y se asomó.

¡Gracias al Cielo no se había caído al agua! ¿O era eso peor? Endimión yacía boca abajo en un saliente de roca. Tenía una postura extraña.

—¡Endimión!

El muchacho permaneció inmóvil a pesar de su grito consternado y Serena se cubrió la boca con las manos, los ojos oscurecidos por el miedo.

¿Y si estaba malherido? ¡Y si...?

Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma y buscó la forma de llegar a él, pero sus pies resbalaban por las desparejas rocas cada vez que intentaba descender, hasta que aceptó que no podría hacerlo y que tendría que buscar ayuda.

—¡No te preocupes, Endimión! ¡Traeré ayuda! — gritó otra vez, rezando para que estuviese bien y pudiese oírla—. ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Tenía que encontrar a Darién, pensó desesperada mientras corría hacia la casa, su mente un torbellino de pensamientos caóticos. Pero Darién no estaba, se había ido la noche anterior y no había vuelto. Podía traer a Fiore, pero era un hombre bastante mayor y no muy ágil. Atenea tampoco serviría de gran cosa. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Pedir una ambulancia? ¿Llamar a los guardacostas?

Remontó el sendero hacia la casa y subió los escalones de la galería, mirando brevemente hacia atrás, hacia donde se hallaba Endimión, cuando chocó con algo sólido y cálido.

—¡Darién ! —jadeaba tanto que apenas si pudo decir su nombre. Los pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena? ¿Qué pasa? —la preocupación le marcaba profundas arrugas en la cara, oscurecida por la barba de un día. Tenía el pelo revuelto, despeinado por el aire—. ¿Qué pasa? —su mirada recorrió el rostro angustiado y sus dedos se clavaron en sus brazos cuando casi la tuvo que sacudir para que dijera algo.

—¡Es Endimión! —nunca se había puesto tan feliz de ver a alguien. Deprisa, entre entrecortados jadeos, lo puso en antecedentes. Ahora que él estaba allí, podía manifestar su frustración. Él tomaría las riendas del tema—. Atenea dijo que estaba en la galería. No sabía que iba a irse caminando así. ¡No lo sabía, Darién!

—¡No te preocupes ahora!

Todavía llevaba la camisa de la noche anterior, pero la consternación que había sufrido por su revelación fue dejada de lado temporalmente, porque la situación era más perentoria y requería acción inmediata. Comenzó a bajar los escalones.

—¡No, por ahí no! —La llamó cuando ella se dirigía al acantilado—. ¡Si vamos por ahí perderemos un tiempo valioso!

Por supuesto que él sabía, pensó ella, deseando tener su velocidad y presencia de ánimo mientras corría detrás de él hacia el muelle.

Cuando llegó hasta él, Darién la ayudó a subir a la motora.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —jadeó.

—Tratar de llegar por abajo, en vez de por arriba —respondió sobre el súbito ruido del motor—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, siéntate!

Serena obedeció, con el corazón en la boca. Ya se alejaban de la pared del muelle y se acercaban a la masa rocosa.

¿Cómo estaría Endimión? ¿Consciente? ¿Vivo? No había caído mucho, pero dependiendo de la caída y de la fuerza del impacto, podría haberse hecho poco daño, grave, o fatal.

El corazón le seguía latiendo a la misma velocidad, su bombear sólo impulsado por el miedo, cuando Darién acercó la lancha al promontorio de rocas y la ató a un árbol.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó mientras sus capaces manos daban un fuerte tirón a la cuerda para asegurarla.

—No —lo desafió, poniéndose de pie cuando él estaba por salir de la barca. Después de todo, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible—. Voy contigo, así que no trates de detenerme.

Por un instante sus hombros se cuadraron y pareció que lo iba a hacer, pero quizás pensó que no era el momento para discusiones, porque todo lo que dijo fue:

—Entonces, no te alejes de mí.

La barca cabeceó cuando salió ágilmente de ella y luego se dio la vuelta a ayudarla.

Su mano era cálida y firme cuando le tomó la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron y Serena sintió la fuerza de unos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mencionar o reconocer mientras la ayudaba a subir a su lado.

—Ten cuidado —le aconsejó, y su voz estaba ronca de una emoción tan tensa como la que ella sentía en su pecho.

Trepar hacia donde Endimión se hallaba fue más fácil de lo que pensaba.

—¡Dios mío, Darién ! —exclamó cuando llegó a la figura inclinada sobre el niño.

El cuerpo inerme de pantalón corto y camiseta no se movió cuando su padre le sacudió ligeramente el hombro.

Con el estómago comprimido por la consternación, miró mientras Darién le daba la vuelta y le colocaba dos dedos en el cuello.

—Tiene buen pulso —el alivio en su voz se oyó a pesar del ruido de las olas, un alivio que Serena también sintió y que la hizo arrodillarse a su lado.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

Y luego, a través de un velo de lágrimas de agradecimiento, vio que de repente Endimión se movía. Se quejó, abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza del modo característico en que lo hacía cuando estaba escuchando y preguntó débilmente:

—¿Papá?

—Endimión.

Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse y, repentinamente, Darién lo abrazó con fiereza, aplastándolo contra su pecho.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró. Temblores parecían sacudir su fuerte cuerpo—. No sé qué habría hecho si te hubiese perdido a ti también.

Desde atrás, Serena vio cómo los brazos de Endimión lo abrazaban también. Al principio parecían no saber cómo responder a la fuerte emoción de su padre, pero luego se agarraron a su cuello con la misma fiereza.

Al observar cómo franqueaban una barrera que parecía infranqueable, Serena sintió que su corazón estaba con Darién, con ambos.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Dónde te duele? —oyó que le preguntaba con ternura.

Y la respuesta angustiada del niño:

—La pierna, nada más.

Le tocó la pierna con destreza y con la misma ternura, lo que le produjo a Serena una dulce congoja. La rodilla delgada y sucia tenía un desagradable raspón.

—Y un coscorrón en la cabeza, hijo —le dijo Darién suavemente, la mueca de sus labios delatando su cariño que hasta entonces no se había permitido demostrarle al muchacho—. Creo que la pierna se va a curar bien, pero es mejor que hagamos verte ese golpe en la cabeza, ¿no crees? —su sonrisa disfrazó la ansiedad de su voz—. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Hizo un dolorido esfuerzo y Darién lo alzó en sus brazos.

Serena se puso de pie ofreciéndole su apoyo.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó, sintiéndose totalmente inútil, incapaz de hacer nada, salvo recoger el bastón, caído a unos pasos. Puede que Darién fuese más fuerte que muchos hombres, pero si resbalaba...

—Sí. Mira por dónde vas —le aconsejó éste con firme voz—. No quiero tener que cuidar de dos heridos en vez de uno.

Aunque no era demasiado lejos, la pendiente hasta la motora era peligrosa y el viento había levantado olas que hacían cabecear la lancha.

Serena descendió hasta las rocas a nivel del agua y se estiró para sujetar la borda de la embarcación. El brazo le dolía del esfuerzo, pero logró así ayudar a Darién a depositar a su hijo dentro con cuidado.

—Ya está —dijo él, sujetando la embarcación para que ella se pudiera subir a bordo, lo que la hizo sentirse tremendamente agradecida.

El brazo le dolía como si se lo hubiesen arrancado de la articulación. Aun así, se lo pasó por los hombros a Endimión, que se apoyó contra ella. La lancha se hundió un poco cuando Darién se subió y las olas lamieron la borda.

Mientras Darién soltaba amarras, Serena no pudo evitar mirar con fascinación el juego de sus músculos bajo la camisa mientras las fuertes manos tiraban de la cuerda.

De repente, él se dio la vuelta entes de que ella pudiera apartar la vista y la miró tan serio que sintió como si le diese un puñetazo que la dejó sin aliento.

«¿En qué pensará?», se preguntó herida, su mirada fija en la de él un largo rato mientras trataba de descifrar lo indescifrable, ya que su rostro se tornó en una rígida máscara que no revelaba nada.

—Llevémoslo a casa —dijo Darién brevemente.

Afortunadamente, las heridas de Endimión no eran graves. Sólo se había magullado la rodilla y la cadera, les dijeron en el hospital, pero como se había golpeado la cabeza, les aconsejaron que lo dejaran en observación veinticuatro horas.

—Sólo por rutina —la enfermera de amplio busto les dijo con una sonrisa antes de que volviesen a entrar a la pequeña sala donde habían llevado a Endimión.

A pesar de la caída, tenía bastante buen aspecto metido en la cama manipulando los controles de la radio que alguna de las enfermeras le había proporcionado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así, Endimión? —preguntó Darién, ahora que se hallaba seguro de que su hijo se encontraba bien. No estaba enfadado, sino que la pregunta fue hecha con cariñosa preocupación, y el muchacho le respondió sin rebeldía.

—Oí que Serena discutía con la abuela, que le dijo que se tenía que ir. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero que se quede.

Serena contuvo la respiración mientras el dolor, que había sido desplazado por los acontecimientos del día, volvía a invadirle el pecho con aplastante intensidad.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Darién por encima de la cama. Sintió su fuerza como una corriente peligrosa que amenazaba con ahogarla si oponía resistencia.

—Los dos queremos que se quede, ¿no, hijo?

Aunque sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los de él, se dio cuenta de que la mano morena agarraba a la más pequeña de Endimión sobre la blanca sábana y rabia y dolor mezclados la invadieron, haciendo que el azul cielo de sus ojos se convirtiera en azabache.

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo el movimiento apenas perceptible.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía decirle a Endimión algo que era imposible? ¡Algo que sería una tortura continua para ella, si no para él, cada minuto que se quedase!

Él se puso de pie y le dio un apretón en la mano a Endimión.

—Fiore traerá a la abuela a verte dentro de un rato —había llamado a Atenea para avisarla de que su nieto se encontraba bien—. Y, con un poco de suerte, mañana ya estarás en casa.

Endimión inclinó la cabeza.

—Pero tú te vas, ¿no? Oí que se lo decías a Fiore ayer, te vas a Nueva York.

Serena lo miró. Ella también se había puesto de pie. Por supuesto. Tenía que ocuparse de sus negocios. Por eso la había contratado.

La fuerte mandíbula sin afeitar se tensó unos instantes antes de que él respondiese con decisión.

—No, Endimión. No me voy.

—Prométemelo —dijo el niño, un calco de su padre.

—Te lo prometo —susurró suavemente, y sin ningún signo de vergüenza, le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—Adiós, Endimión —dijo Serena con voz quebrada y lo besó también.

Quizás las heridas entre padre e hijo cicatrizasen. No tan rápido como las magulladuras de Endimión, pero seguro que lo harían, reflexionó, mientras caminaba delante de Darién por el limpio pasillo. Pero al salir al brillante sol de la tarde, dudó que sus propias heridas, abiertas en carne viva con su llegada, cicatrizasen alguna vez.

El camino era una llamarada de color cuando volvieron a casa. Los ibiscus, que crecían salvajes, adornaban con sus exóticas flores el borde del camino, y el rosado y el rojo de las adelfas cubría algunos de los senderos más estrechos con una fragante cúpula.

Conduciendo a la tranquila velocidad que el límite reglamentario exigía, Darién se tocó con una mano la nuca. Se lo veía cansado, agotado, y Serena se lo dijo.

—Sí —dijo, suspirando profundamente—, estoy hecho polvo.

Era de esperar, pensó ella. El accidente de Endimión después de haber descubierto que eran hermanastros...

Necesitaba hablar con él. Después de un rato, en el que Darién condujo serio y en silencio, inspiró profundamente y dijo:

—No viniste a casa anoche.

—No —sin ninguna explicación de dónde había estado o con quién.

Presa de los nervios, miró a través de la ventanilla sin ver los blancos tejados de las mansiones, el azul del mar que se divisaba entre las casas color pastel, las brillantes flores de un árbol de pinciana.

Ni se dio cuenta de que Darién la miró varias veces.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? preguntó Darién suavemente, su voz apenas audible por el ronronear del Mercedes. Su mirada se quedó prendada de la de ella, haciéndole dar un vuelco a su corazón, antes de volver a prestar atención al camino—. ¿Por qué simulaste tener una aventura con kou? ¿Sólo para librarte de mí? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad en vez de hacerme creer...?

Algo parecido a la frustración le endurecía la voz. Se interrumpió para evitar atropellar un ciclista. No estaba en condiciones de tener una conversación de ese calibre y conducir a la vez.

—¿Quieres que conduzca? —se ofreció.

Debía estar exhausto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no puedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

—No, pero...

—Respóndeme, Serena.

—Te lo dije anoche. Tenía miedo de tu padre, de mí misma —admitió, echándole una mirada ansiosa—. Y tu padre me amenazó con acabar mi carrera si me atrevía a hacer pública su aventura con mi madre.

—¿Que mi padre dijo eso? —Preguntó escéptico, como si tuviera dificultad en aceptarlo, mientras ella jugueteaba con la gasa de su falda—. Así es que te callaste. Por tu carrera.

¿Era eso lo que parecía?

—No —su cara reflejaba una negación rotunda cuando levantó la vista nuevamente—. Después de saber por qué no podía casarme contigo, mi carrera me importó un bledo. Cuando me ofreció la posibilidad de fingir un romance con seiya, me agarré a ella como a un clavo ardiendo, aunque sabía que me costaría un triunfo hacerlo. Era joven y estaba asustada y tu padre me dijo que no permitiría que hubiera ningún escándalo. Era mi reputación para proteger la de todos los demás.

—¿Eso fue lo que te recomendó que hicieras? —su tono era mordaz.

—Bueno, tenía una familia en la que pensar —trató de sonar razonable y comprensiva, pero el hecho de ser la hija de Mamoru Chiba y que fuera él mismo quien la echara a los lobos de la prensa era algo que todavía le dolía. Muchas veces había sospechado que el dinero que le había ofrecido era sólo para acallar su propia conciencia, pero no se lo dijo a Darién. Sin embargo, su voz sonó amarga cuando prosiguió—. Era un empresario importante y yo era sólo la modelo sobre la que todo el mundo quería leer, gracias a que mi madre era una famosa actriz de bastante mala reputación. La gente que compra ese tipo de publicación suponía, e incluso deseaba que yo siguiese sus pasos.

—Y no los desilusionaste.

El comentario incisivo de Darién mientras giraba en un cruce bastante transitado le recordó con angustia los meses después de la ruptura, cuando intentaba ahogar su tristeza en un mar de publicidad.

—Intentaba olvidarte. Por eso estaba tan ocupada.

—¿Ocupada? —su tono era cortante—. ¿Saliendo con un hombre distinto cada semana?

—Sí, saliendo —acentuó la palabra, para indicar que no había habido nada más en las relaciones platónicas que la prensa publicaba con tanto placer—. A veces. La mayoría de las veces eran sólo colegas con quienes trabajaba. Promotores, actores, fotógrafos. ¡Bastaba con que comiese con uno entre toma y toma y ya se inventaban un romance! Ninguno significó nada para mí. Estaba sola y destruida y...

—¿Y? —preguntó, cuando ella no terminó.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Miraba por la ventanilla para que él no notase la angustia en su rostro, del mismo modo que ella no notaba el sol rielando en el azul del mar, o la pequeña barca atracada en un tranquilo muelle.

Aquel hombre ya no era la persona con quien una vez imaginó compartir su vida para siempre. Existían unos lazos de sangre que le impedían contarle sus secretos más íntimos y la confusión que la había llevado a pulir el papel de indiferencia que había adoptado ante lo que decían de ella, al igual que sus sentimientos por él.

—Pero no viniste a decirme la verdad —insistió—. Por qué rompías nuestro compromiso.

—No lo podía soportar —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Así que preferiste que te odiara —dijo sin piedad.

Cuando él giró el volante para la derecha, se dio cuenta que iba a parar en el arcén, mirando al mar. El chasquido del freno de mano marcó una angustiosa intimidad, subrayada por el silencio que siguió.

—Quería decírtelo —le confió, destrozada por el resentimiento que él le guardaría desde entonces—. Durante un tiempo me dije que cuando lo hubiese aceptado te lo diría, quisiera lo que quisiese tu padre. Me pasé semanas pensando en qué sería lo correcto.

—Y «lo correcto» fue que yo no me enterase, sin saber qué pasaba, despreciándote.

—No —le respondió, aunque no podía confesarle qué era lo que se lo había impedido. Nunca, nunca se lo diría. Pero algo le tenía que decir, con las largas pestañas velándoles la oscura emoción que se reflejaba en sus ojos, murmuró—, te casaste con Beryl y ya no tenía sentido.

—Como has dicho —Darién dio un puñetazo en el volante—, nada tenía sentido.

Serena echó una mirada a la dura curva de su mejilla cubierta de oscura barba, que le hacía recordar a algún bucanero español, navegante quizás en esos traicioneros arrecifes. Suave vello cubría la piel de bronce del brazo que apoyaba en el volante. La misma tensión que le endurecía los ángulos del perfil le esculpía los músculos, y aunque Darién se inclinaba hacia delante, adivinó la desolación en los Zafiros ojos que miraban sin ver el tráfico de la carretera, bordeada por el inquieto mar.

Quiso aliviar ese dolor, apoyarle la mano en el brazo, descansarle la cabeza en la espalda. Tuvo que apretar los puños y mantener el cuerpo rígido para no hacerlo. No era afecto fraternal lo que sentía por él, era algo más oscuro a lo que debía renunciar o enloquecer por la fuerza con que respondía a él.

—Así que esto es lo que hay. Serena Tsukino. ¡Mi hermanastra! —el rencor que su risa reflejaba le causó un helado escalofrío— ¡La hizo buena, mi padre! ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué entre todas las mujeres que podía conocer tenía que elegir a su bastarda? — su expresión era desdeñosa, casi condenatoria—. Conque, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Aceptarte como mi hermanita? ¿Así como así? Cuando todavía...

¿Todavía qué? ¿Todavía la quería? ¿Era eso lo que iba a decir?

Darién apoyó la mano en el respaldo del asiento, detrás del hombro que cubría la blusa color limón pálido, lo que la hizo retirarse con los ojos alarmados. No podía soportar el más mínimo contacto con él, soportar esos sentimientos, que eran totalmente prohibidos.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes, no voy a tocarte! — dijo él roncamente—. ¡Como has dicho, es una suerte que no sucediese nada! ¡Gracias a tu madre y a tu firme decisión de no ser como ella, nunca fuimos amantes! ¿Es eso lo que quieres que proclame a los cuatro vientos, Serena? La intervención de mi padre estuvo bien cronometrada. ¡Quién sabe lo que hubiese sucedido si no me hubiese enviado de viaje!

Su tono era cruel y sarcástico, desafiándola a negar el celibato al que lo había obligado durante su corto compromiso.

¡Nunca habían sido amantes! ¡Nunca, excepto en sus sueños!

Darién arrancó el coche y mientras se incorporaba al tráfico de la carretera, Serenase miró las manos. Tenía los puños tan apretados, los nudillos blancos que le estaban causando dolor físico. Cuando extendió los entumecidos dedos, vio con sorpresa en cada palma una marca roja y gotas de sangre donde las uñas habían herido la suave piel.

Darién y Atenea fueron a buscar a Endimión al día siguiente, pero Serena se quedó en la casa. Se le hacía difícil estar con ellos, particularmente con Darién.

Si en algo había cambiado su actitud hacia ella era que se había endurecido. Y eso dolía, aunque se daba cuenta de que se debía a la sorpresa de descubrir quién era ella, sumada a una sensación de rabia y frustración al encontrar que las cosas, por una vez, se le escapaban de las manos.

De haber podido, se habría ido a casa, pero Darién la había hecho prometer que se quedaría en las Bermudas al menos hasta que Endimión se recuperase y como comprendía y respetaba los deseos del niño, había accedido.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque de forma indirecta, se había alejado de la casa por ella e, irónicamente, porque se había asustado cuando pensó que ella se tenía que marchar.

Fue por lo que llamó a Lita esa mañana para avisarle que probablemente se quedaría otra semana.

—¡Fenomenal! —Se entusiasmó Lita—. ¿Quieres decir con eso que la pequeña Serena se lo agradece a la tía Lita?

¡Agradecidísima! Serena se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar decir algo de lo que pudiera luego arrepentirse.

—Todo lo contrario —le dijo cortante a su compañera, sin explicarle el porqué,— cuando la pequeña Serena llegue a casa te va a estrangular, tía Lita!

Aunque su socia quiso saber el motivo, Serena colgó rápidamente. Ya tendría suficiente tiempo para explicárselo en los solitarios años venideros.

Porque ya había decidido de una vez por todas que nada reemplazaría lo que sentía por Darién. Se podía casar y encontrar cierta felicidad con alguien en el futuro, pero no creía que fuera justo hacerle promesas a alguien a sabiendas de que sus sentimientos nunca alcanzarían la profundidad que había experimentado esa primera vez.

«Lo que no puede ser, es imposible», se dijo con amarga resignación, al tiempo que se oían voces en la entrada.

—¿Serena?

Era la voz de Endimión, que entraba en el salón y con ese otro sentido que los ciegos poseen había detectado su presencia.

—Estoy aquí.

Sonrió al oírla y se acercó golpeando con su bastón hasta la mesa de mármol junto a la que ella se hallaba. Serena alargó el brazo y sintió el corazón exultante cuando los dedos del niño lo tantearon para luego estrecharla en apretado abrazo.

«¡Por favor, no lo hagas!», gritó una voz en su interior. «Resultará más difícil para los dos, y no eres nada mío». «Porque nunca podrás ser nada mío».

Su expresión reflejaba sus sentimientos al abrazar el delgado y cálido cuerpo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Darién, oscuros por sus propios fantasmas, a través de la habitación.

Pero por supuesto él sabía tanto como ella que aunque se fuera lejos y tratase de olvidarlo, la infidelidad que los había convertido en hermanastros irónicamente la ataría a Endimión y en consecuencia a Darién también, ya que nada podía cambiar que el hijo de Beryl y Darién fuera su sobrino.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Al cumplirse dos semanas de la llegada de Serena a las Bermudas, Endimión se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de su caída.

Sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba, Serena se sintió más y más deprimida. Comenzó a perder el apetito y, como si esto fuera poco, volvía a tener pesadillas.

Siempre había soñado mucho, desde que era una niña, y ahora volvió a tenerlas horribles y absurdas, igual que las que la habían atormentado durante un año después de su ruptura con Darién. Se levantaba cansada, y la tensión de estar tan cerca de Darién se le empezó a notar en la cara.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, disimuló sus emociones tras una máscara de falsa alegría para que Endimión no sufriese. Después de todo, los problemas del chico eran mayores que los suyos. Un maquillaje bien aplicado, arte que había aprendido en sus días de modelo, cubrió su palidez y su cansancio, de modo que nadie se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad.

Después de pasar una semana encerrado en la casa, Endimión comenzó a ponerse inquieto y pronto pudo caminar sin problemas. Una mañana en que Darién se había ido, llevándose el coche, Serena llamó a un taxi para que los condujera a Hamilton.

Lo primero que harían sería dar un paseo en carruaje, decidió Serena, que recordaba cuánto le habían gustado los caballos al niño el día en que Atenea llegó a puerto. Luego un helado, el más grande que encontraron, antes de subirse a uno de los autobuses de color azul y rosa para visitar el famoso Jardín Botánico.

Era un terreno de treinta acres, el parque que rodeaba la residencia del primer ministro de las Bermudas, una mansión estilo colonial flanqueada por árboles exóticos y rodeada por una profusión de brillantes flores que jalonaban la hierba perfectamente cuidada. También había en el parque amplias áreas abiertas, una pajarera, jardines de flores especiales y algo que le causó a Serena sorpresa y alegría: un jardín para ciegos.

—Sabían que veníamos, Endimión —rió cuando llegaron a la pequeña zona rodeada de un muro.

Era increíble con qué cuidado lo habían planeado. Habían elegido las flores por su perfume y por características que se pudieran tocar, para así ayudar a que personas con dificultades en la vista las identificasen. Una fuente añadía un sereno sonido agradable al oído y la grava que cubría el sendero ayudaba con su crujir a que Endimión no se desorientase.

Aunque resultase sorprendente, la visita a la pajarera le encantó tanto como el resto y se rieron juntos de un pájaro exótico que insistía en trepar a un alambre al lado de Endimión para mordisquearle suavemente el dedo con el pico a través de los barrotes de la jaula.

Era agradable verlo reírse después de todos los problemas que había tenido que afrontar, pensó Serena cuando volvieron a salir al sol. Desde que Darién le demostrara su afecto cuando la caída, se había notado un cambio gradual en Endimión y las cosas mejoraron entre padre e hijo.

Hubo un sólo momento triste en todo el paseo y fue cuando dos niños que corrían forcejeando tropezaron con Endimión. Ruborizados por su juego, se disculparon rápidamente con naturalidad.

—Ojalá tuviese un hermano —comentó, envidiando las risas de los otros, que se alejaron discutiendo a quién le tocaba el turno de perseguir—. Si te quedases y te casaras con papá, podría tener hermanos.

Serena se quedó paralizada sin poder reaccionar. Y luego, una voz masculina que ambos reconocieron quebró el silencio.

—¡Endimión! —Había un toque de la antigua seriedad, atemperada inmediatamente por una sonrisa forzada mientras Darién , vistiendo camisa y corbata, se acercó a ellos—Supones demasiado, chico —lo despeinó con una fuerte mano, un gesto arrepentido y tranquilizador.

—¡Darién ! —¿qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo había aparecido por arte de magia?

—Os vi subiros al autobús en Hamilton —explicó con una sonrisa—. Estaba ocupado con un cliente, así que no pude venir enseguida, pero le pregunté a Fiore si sabía dónde ibais —Y Fiore le había dicho que, precisamente la mañana anterior, le había preguntado sobre los jardines—. Esperaba encontraros aquí.

—Pues aquí nos tienes —dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa y un alegre gesto del brazo, sintiendo cómo su mirada le recorría el cuerpo, cubierto con una blusa escotada y unos pantalones cortos amarillos.

—Endimión, toma esto y mira si está como a ti te gusta —sugirió Darién, sacándose algo del bolsillo.

—¡Mi Walkman! —exclamó el muchacho, sonriendo encantado cuando su padre se lo puso en la mano.

—¡Con auriculares y todo! —el gesto de Darién era enternecedor, pensó Serena, sintiendo cómo la emoción la embargaba cuando el niño al conectarlo inclinó la cabeza de esa forma peculiar que tenía. Se lo había llevado a arreglar hacía unos días y Endimión lo había echado en falta muchísimo—. Y éste es el disco que hace rato que querías, ¿no?

—¡Me lo has comprado! —la cara de Endimión era para sacarle una foto mientras Darién, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, lo guió a un banco tranquilo entre las plantas.

—Le has alegrado el día —comentó Serena, sonriendo indulgente al ver lo contento que estaba, sentado en su elemento, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de una música misteriosa—. Vas muy bien, Darién.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó escéptico.

—Desde luego —a pesar de su confianza y fuerza masculina, poseía una vulnerabilidad que la enternecía hasta lo más profundo de su ser—, conque sigas como hasta ahora, tendréis un maravilloso futuro juntos. Sigues siendo lo mejor que nunca tendrá—dijo, mirando la alegre cara del niño con una sonrisa afectuosa. La música era su mundo.

Serena se pasó un mechón de rubio cabello detrás de la oreja, dejando al descubierto la alta curva de su frente y el exquisito contorno de su mejilla.

—Y tú sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya conocido. Supongo que un hombre le puede decir eso a su hermana —dijo con una amargura y dureza que se habían acentuado desde el día en que se enteró de su oscuro secreto.

—Darién, por favor... —le pareció que se le detenía el corazón.

—Por qué? ¿No puedes recibir un cumplido de tu hermano? —rió forzadamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La forma de decirlo resultó absolutamente sarcástica.

«Pero esa es la pura verdad», pensó Serena con tristeza, mirándolo agacharse a recoger una rosa solitaria que alguien había dejado caer en la hierba. «No puedo, no del hombre que he amado lo suficiente como para querer casarme. El único con que me podría casar».

—Pensarán que la he cortado yo —dijo, cuando él le alargó la flor, aunque se la aceptó. Sus pétalos eran perfectos, su fragancia todavía se podía percibir.

—Que piensen lo que quieran —la amargura le dibujaba una mueca en los labios—. No todo lo que nos toca en esta vida tiene que ser prohibido.

¿Se refería al amor que los unía?

Una delgada línea entre las cejas mostró el dolor que sentía mientras miraba la rosa sin verla porque no podía enfrentarse a sus ojos. Se sobresaltó cuando él le tomó la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar. Levantándosela, la expuso a su mirada cruelmente perspicaz.

—Tienes aspecto de cansada, Serena.

Los ojos le escrutaron impíos la perfecta simetría del rostro, notando sin demasiado esfuerzo la piel azulada bajo las pestañas inferiores y la extraña palidez del cutis, que ni el maquillaje podía esconder a su mirada.

—Es de risa, ¿no? —dijo—. ¿Encontrar parientes que uno no sabía que tenía? —el sarcasmo iba dirigido a sí mismo. Amargo. Duro como el granito—. ¿Tendremos algún parecido familiar? —ignorando su leve gemido angustiado, le giró la cabeza hacia un lado y el otro, mirándola con expresión inescrutable—. ¿En qué crees que nos parecemos, Serena? ¿En nuestra habilidad para herirnos mutuamente? ¿O en nuestra pasión común por lo imposible?

—¡Darién , no!

Se libró de un tirón de sus dedos. La sangre le corría por las venas como un río congelado.

¡Dios Santo! ¡No lo podía soportar! ¡No podía más!

Endimión, sentado a pocos metros, feliz en su ignorancia, escuchaba su música.

—¿No te parece que tendríamos que decírselo? —sugirió trémulamente y miró la flor olvidada entre sus dedos. Los pétalos comenzaban a ajarse—. ¿No crees que habría que decirle que soy su tía?

Esperaba que Atenea ya lo hubiera hecho, pero la madre de Darién esquivaba el tema cada vez que se lo mencionaba, haciendo que Serena se preguntase si sería porque no quería reconocer que la hija ilegítima de su marido era parte de la familia.

—¿Y qué te parece que se ganaría con eso?

—¿Ganar...? —Serena apretó el tallo de la rosa—. Es la verdad. ¡Algún día tendrá que saber la verdad! Tú quieres negarlo, Darién, pero no se puede. Lo sé. He tenido mucho tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

Darién esbozó la parodia de una sonrisa, que murió antes de llegarle a los ojos.

—Entonces, ten esa misma gentileza conmigo —dijo secamente y se alejó con violencia de ella para acercarse a Endimión y decirle que era hora de irse.

Después de ese día, todo pareció deteriorarse. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía con Endimión, su modo era cortante con todos los demás. Tina desaparecía en cuanto lo veía aparecer. Incluso el chófer mantenía la cabeza gacha y sólo hablaba si le dirigían la palabra, y Atenea tenía una expresión incómoda y elevaba las cejas más de lo usual cuando chocaba con él.

—Ya sabes lo que está causando esta situación, ¿no? Y sabes lo que debes hacer —oyó que su madre lo aconsejaba con firmeza una mañana cuando pasó cerca del estudio—. ¡La tensión de tu malhumor nos está destrozando!

No comprendió lo que Darién le respondía porque se alejó rápidamente de la puerta.

Por supuesto supo que Atenea se refería a ella, y que la opinión de la mujer, que pocas veces expresaba pero era fácil de detectar, era que Darién le dijese que se fuera. Y ella se habría ido con gusto, de no ser por los enternecedores ruegos de Endimión para que se quedara. Decía que le hacía la ceguera más fácil, algo que surgió de su reciente interés por aprender las nuevas técnicas que ella le enseñaba para que se desenvolviese mejor.

Atenea tomó el avión a Inglaterra a finales de semana y al día siguiente Darién se fue por negocios a pasar dos días a Nueva York.

—No quiero alejarme de Endimión ni un minuto más de lo necesario —le dijo a Serena decidido cuando se marchaba—. Volveré mañana por la noche si todo sale bien.

Y todo salió bien, porque las ruedas del coche en que Fiore lo traía del aeropuerto la distrajeron de su lectura al día siguiente. No pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente a Darién descender del coche.

En la semi oscuridad del ocaso vio que Darién vestía elegantemente y tenía la misma vitalidad y energía de siempre, a pesar de que probablemente había asistido a una agotadora reunión de negocios.

Un hombre en perfecto estado físico. Darién Chiba. Su hermanastro. ¡Aunque hubiera querido no podría haber encontrado a un espécimen más perfecto como su único pariente de sangre!

Y luego, cuando él se acercó a la portezuela de atrás del coche y la abrió, se dio cuenta de que no venía solo.

Fiore abrió la portezuela de su lado y por allí salió un hombre alto y delgado, de aproximadamente la misma edad que Darién . De la puerta de Darién salió Mina, que casi se le tiró a los brazos. ¡Mina, que se reía y lo miraba como si fuese el centro del universo!

Serenase dio la vuelta con rabia, embargada por una poderosa emoción. Estaba enfadada consigo misma. ¡No tenía derecho a sentirse así! ¡Ningún derecho!

Cuando entraron, estaba en el salón, recogiendo una o dos cosas que Endimión había dejado antes de irse a dormir.

Mina parecía estar de especial buen humor. Vestía un ajustado traje de chaqueta negro y una blusa crema y se colgaba del brazo de Darién como una lapa.

— ¡Hola, Serena! ¿Todavía aquí? —El efusivo saludo escondía una nota de desilusión— ¿No te ibas a quedar poco tiempo?

Era evidente que estaba molesta.

Su figura resultaba pequeña y curvilínea al lado de los dos altos hombres. Serena también le llevaba bastante estatura. La blusa suelta de gasa con tirantes y la falda larga estilizaban su elegante y esbelta figura. Sonrió con fría cortesía.

—Ya sabes cómo son a veces las cosas, Mina. A menudo los niños establecen las reglas.

Mina arqueó una ceja y elevó los ojos al objeto de su deseo.

— ¿Y tú lo permites, Darién?

—Ya te lo dije. Tuvo una caída —explicó sucintamente y se desligó de su brazo para ir a llamar a Tina.

El humor no le había mejorado con el viaje a Nueva York. Había impaciencia en su voz y le afectaba hasta los movimientos, causándole a Serena deseos de recibir algo más que una ligera inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

—Ah, Soishi... —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Serena para presentarla.

—Pensé que no me la querías presentar —comentó el otro hombre, haciéndole una mueca burlona a Serena—. La verdad es que si así fuese, no me hubiera extrañado.

Serena se dio cuenta de que a Mina no le causaba ninguna gracia.

—Para. Si querías que te la presentase, lo único que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo.

Serena escondió bajo una sonrisa el efecto que las palabras de Darién le habían causado. No era su estilo ser grosero. Tampoco se había enfrentado nunca a una verdad tan cruda como la que lo había golpeado hacía una semana. Intentó no demostrar su propia tensión cuando el hombre le estrechó la mano.

—¿Serena Tsukino? El nombre me suena -como siempre, la mirada era especulativa, incluso en un hombre tan lejano a su mundo, que resultó ser Soishi Tomoe, el socio de Darién.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca has oído hablar de Serena Tsukino, la famosa modelo? —El comentario de Mina volvía a estar teñido de animosidad—. En una época no había periódico que no escribiera algo sobre ella.

—Me temo que nunca he sido un lector empedernido —dijo, disculpándose con una sonrisa y Serena se preguntó si era verdad que no recordaba o si en realidad lo decía de puro amable.

Tina apareció con café y unos sándwiches ligeros, ya que los viajeros habían comido antes de salir de Nueva York.

Mina se sentó en el sofá junto a Darién, apoyándose contra el brazo para poder girarse y mirarlo, las largas piernas cruzadas, demostrando su interés abiertamente. Soishi se sentó junto a Serena en el sofá de enfrente. Le resultó amable, pero un poco aburrido. O quizás era ella, pensó, dándole el beneficio de la duda. Reconocía avergonzada que todo su interés se centraba en la conversación de los otros dos.

—Sabes que no hay ningún problema, Darién —decía Mina—. ¿Cuándo me he negado a hacer algo que me hayas pedido?

Incapaz de soportar su conversación por más tiempo y aburrida de la de Soishi, Serena se levantó para poner música.

Oía cómo conversaban los tres, y mientras buscaba un disco observó que Darién apoyaba el brazo en el respaldo del sillón y se inclinaba atentamente para escuchar a Mina. Dadas las circunstancias, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero, lo mismo, dolía.

Quiso poner el disco, pero se le escapó de las manos y fue a parar a la alfombra. Se agachó a recogerlo, pero después no pudo ponerlo bien.

—Te estás haciendo un lío, ¿eh? —el tono de Darién era indulgente, pero incluso así, le resultó imposible mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Darién puso el disco con rapidez.

—Ven a sentarte —le ordenó por lo bajo.

Le echó una rápida mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Preferiría irme a la cama —dijo, al tiempo que la mágica música de Elgar comenzaba a sonar. Pensó por un momento, mientras Darién le miraba la esbelta figura vestida con el elegante conjunto de gasa, que se opondría, pero él asintió con la cabeza y la dejó ir.

¿Qué pretendía de él? Después de todo no era una empleada normal. Tampoco una invitada. Ni siquiera su amante. Y las complicaciones de su pasado impedían que se pudiesen tratar como hermanos.

«No soy nadie», pensó desolada, al observar el alivio de Mina cuando se excusó para retirarse.

No se pudo dormir. En la oscuridad de su habitación daba vueltas en la cama como un barco a merced de la tormenta.

¿Pero cómo podía estar despierta si sentía que el agua la rodeaba, amenazando con tragársela como un demonio amenazador? La sentía filtrarse a través de sus zapatos, humedeciéndole el bajo del vestido. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que era su vestido de novia.

El agua brillaba como un espejo y se vio reflejada en él, pero no era su imagen, sino la de Mina. Mina vestida de novia, de pie junto a Darién.

—¡No! ¡No!

Su propio grito la despertó a medias, y en la semi inconsciencia recordó que había leído algo una vez sobre hermanos que tenían un enfermizo sentido de la posesión. ¿Significaba ello que estaba condenada a sentir esos celos atroces de su propio hermano?

El espejo desapareció, dejando sitio a agua sucia y oscura. La feliz pareja había desaparecido. ¿Dónde se habían ido?

— ¡Darién!

Se sumergió con desesperación en las profundidades. El vestido se le pegaba, impidiendo su avance, amenazando hundirla con sus manos invisibles.

— ¡Darién! ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a gritar, luchando con las negras aguas.

—Estoy aquí. No lo veía.

— ¡No me abandones!

—No te abandonaré —su voz pareció temblar con contenida emoción.

¿Dónde estaba? Con miedo, escrutó la oscuridad, pero seguía sin verlo.

— ¡Abrázame, ayúdame por favor!

—No pasa nada —la calmó suavemente—. ¡Tranquila! Estabas soñando.

Y entonces sobrevino la paz y salió a la superficie y sintió el sol en la cara.

— ¡Venga Serena! ¡Despiértate! —Le dio una leve sacudida en el hombro—. ¡Venga, que era sólo un sueño!

¿Un sueño?

Parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Al despertarse totalmente, se encontró a Darién sentado en el borde de su cama. Un sueño, había dicho. Pero no lo era.

Aún le apoyaba la cálida mano en el hombro, consolándola con su fuerza.

— ¿Ya estás bien?

Él llevaba la misma ropa que antes, sólo que tenía desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa y el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiese pasado la mano mientras leía o trabajaba, o hacía lo que le había impedido irse a la cama.

A la suave luz de la lámpara, Darién vio que tenía la mejilla húmeda y se dio cuenta de que eran las amargas lágrimas que había derramado en su sueño.

¿La había abrazado? ¡Dios Santo! ¡Aunque fuera una vez! ¡A pesar de lo que nunca podrían llegar a ser, la había abrazado?

En sus ojos se reflejaba un torbellino de emociones cuando lo miró. Una profunda y privada emoción le oscurecía el rostro y los ojos le brillaban de preocupación. Preocupación fraternal...

— ¡No! —le gritó a él, al universo. Un rechazo hacia todo lo definitivo e indefectiblemente fraternal. Se sintió una conmoción en el descansillo, el tintinear de la cortina de cuentas cuando alguien se acercó por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Oí que alguien gritaba. ¿Hay algún problema?

Era Mina cuya curiosidad estaba teñida de sospechas y celos. Y Soishi detrás de ella. Ambos llevaban ropa de dormir.

—No pasa nada —Darién se levantó y miró a Serena con infinita tristeza desde su altura—. No pasa nada —les aseguró a los otros un poco impaciente, como si encontrase molesta la intromisión, añadiendo con sorprendente sinceridad—, sólo mi hermanita, que tenía una de sus pesadillas —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Tu hermana? —preguntó Mina que se fue tras Darién, sin importarle cómo Serena se encontraba.

Soishi se encogió de hombros. Se le notaba incómodo.

—Bien... Buenas noches, entonces —murmuró intrigado, pero demasiado correcto como para preguntar qué había querido decir con eso.

Por fin lo había dicho. Lo había admitido, aceptado. « ¿Por qué ahora?», se preguntó, sorprendida porque por fin lo había dicho en público. Quizás lo hizo para grabárselo en la mente de una vez por todas. ¿O sería en beneficio de la otra mujer, para proteger el futuro que pudiera tener con Mina?

Serena sabía que su actitud era poco razonable al pensar que él sería tan calculador. Después de todo, no tenían ningún tipo de futuro juntos.

«Quizás se ha dado cuenta de ello por fin», pensó. «Al menos ahora se habrá dado cuenta de que no podemos seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo». Al día siguiente, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna gana de dejar a Endimión, hizo sus maletas, se cercioró de que había un vuelo a Gran Bretaña, y esa misma noche se volvió a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Serena analizó la conocida cara de la modelo que la miraba desde la portada de la elegante revista.

¿Quizás demasiado rubor? ¿Los pómulos demasiado maquillados? ¡Pero ni la más mínima arruga! «Incluso con treinta y dos años puedo competir con chicas a las que doblo en edad», pensó con una sonrisa irónica, aunque sólo había accedido a posar para la revista como un favor a Artemis.

Su amigo lo había pasado mal cuando Luna, la modelo con quien vivía, lo dejó y él tuvo que conseguir dinero para comprarle la mitad de la casa que tenían en copropiedad.

—Hay una revista nueva que va a publicar un artículo sobre el cuidado de los niños y las niñeras inglesas —le había informado. Luego, casi rogándole, le había dicho—: Me darían una fortuna por una foto tuya. La verdad es que me vendría muy bien, y con tu cara en la portada del primer número de la revista...

—Ya sé. Se vendería como pan caliente —no lo dijo por inmodesta, sino porque era la pura verdad. Año tras año, las revistas, las casas de modas y los periódicos seguían llamándola, intentando conseguir una foto de su cara y su figura que, mucho se temía, siempre sería noticia—. No, Artemis —se había negado en redondo.

Tenía lo suficiente para vivir bien y una cómoda casa en las afueras. Y como había invertido con sensatez el dinero que no había puesto en la agencia, tenía el futuro asegurado.

—Por favor —insistió Artemis—. Para mí sería la diferencia entre la bancarrota o tener un techo sobre la cabeza.

No se había dado cuenta. Después de todo, se lo debía, por haberla cuidado cuando tuvo el colapso nervioso y le consiguió el trabajo en Sudáfrica. Así que, cuando se enteró de lo que le pagarían, accedió a hacer las fotos, así como una breve entrevista, insistiendo que sería para promocionar a las agencias de niñeras y que no se mencionaría su antigua carrera de modelo. Pero lo hizo sólo para ayudar a Artemis y donó todos sus beneficios a una conocida asociación de ayuda a los ciegos.

Lo cierto era que, durante su corta estancia en las Bermudas, el hijo de Darién le había conquistado el corazón. Le había escrito una o dos veces a la dirección en las Bermudas, intentando convencerse de que no lo hacía por saber de Darién. Pero aunque había recibido una respuesta grabada en casete en la que Endimión le hacía saber que ya estaba de vuelta en Surrey, no había mención de su padre. Estaba segura de que Endimión había recurrido a Darién para hacerle llegar la casete y le costó más trabajo todavía aceptar que no intentase contactar con ella.

«Es sensato de su parte», se dijo. «Actúa de la única manera posible». Lo peor era que Endimión mencionaba a Mina en su carta.

— ¿Cómo se puede sufrir tanto y, sin embargo, estar tan guapa? —se maravilló Lita una mañana, estirándose la amplia blusa de seda sobre las anchas caderas al tiempo que miraba la falda recta de Serena y la blusa ajustada que resaltaban su envidiable delgadez.

—No sufro tanto, Lita —dijo Serena con determinación. Necesitaba repetirlo todo el tiempo para convencerse de ello y no venirse abajo como le había sucedido la vez anterior. No podía permitirse que sus sentimientos por un hombre al que le estaba vedado amar la destruyesen nuevamente—, por una vez, deja de decirme lo que quiero o cómo me siento.

—Oh, oh. Sólo porque mis intentos de hacer de Cupido no funcionaron. Quizás las flechas estaban un poco oxidadas...

—¿Oxidadas? —la mirada que le echó a Lita estaba oscurecida por la emoción contenida, una oscuridad que incluso acentuaba la belleza a la que su amiga se refería—. ¡Estaban impregnadas en veneno!

—¡Venga, Lyddie! Bien sabes que lo hice con buena intención.

—Pues no lo hagas más —aconsejó Serena tomando el lapicero para indicarle a su amiga que iba en serio. A veces, era la única forma de actuar con ella.

La realidad es que nunca le había contado a su socia ni a nadie más la razón que la hizo volverse de las Bermudas hacía dos meses. Que Darién Chiba era su hermanastro. No lo quería reconocer, ni a los sentimientos que todavía parecían aplastarla con su intensidad. Quería liberarse de ellos, que llegase el día en que pudiese pensar en él con cálido afecto fraternal. Y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso era pedir la luna.

—Y Artemis, ¿cómo está? —preguntó Lita. Parecía haber comprendido que toda conversación relacionada con Darién Chiba estaba prohibida.

—Bueno, ya conoces a Artemis.

Lita había aceptado hacía tiempo que lo único que la unía al fotógrafo era una fuerte amistad, por lo cual estaba eternamente agradecida. Bastante había sufrido los intentos de Lita de encontrarle pareja a través de los años.

—Esta noche da una fiesta para demostrarle a todo el mundo que no le importa el abandono de Luna —había aceptado la invitación para darle apoyo moral. En general, no le gustaban las fiestas, y ahora se sentía más sola cuando estaba acompañada que cuando se quedaba en casa.

Artemis la recibió en la puerta con un aire de forzada alegría.

— ¡Adelante, adelante! —la saludó con entusiasmo. Se había teñido unos mechones rubios y llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta arrugada, algo inusual en él—. ¡La fiesta no puede empezar sin mi chica favorita!

—¡Oh, Artemis! —Serena enmascaró sus preocupaciones con una brillante sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo.

Había bebido mucho, cosa que nunca hacía a menos que tuviese problemas con Luna, algo que venía sucediendo con frecuencia creciente en los últimos años. Le podía oler el aliento a whisky.

—No te pases con la bebida —le dijo con cariño mientras entraba al piso—, a ver si tenemos que llevarte a la cama entre varios.

—Que todavía tengo, gracias a ti —le recordó sonriente, apreciando el sencillo vestido negro con delgados tirantes dobles, las medias de seda negras y los zapatos de tacón con tiras que había elegido para completar el conjunto—. Estás arrebatadora, aunque debo decir que siempre lo estás —le dijo, pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. El pelo brillante como hilos de oro, la sombra gris, la boca tentadora —ignorando sus protestas de que era un exagerado, la llevó hasta un grupo de amigos que charlaban en coro.

—Os presento a la modelo más generosa y atractiva con la que jamás haya trabajado. ¿No os parece hermosa?

—¡Artemis! —susurró Serena, avergonzada, reconociendo a muchas de las caras del mundo de la moda al que perteneció una vez.

Algunas de las mujeres rieron. La mayoría de los hombres asintió con un murmullo. Artemis se alejó para recibir a otros y Serena tuvo que enfrentarse a una serie de preguntas y comentarios.

—¡La portada es genial! ¡Parece que tienes veinte años!

—¿Sabías que las ventas de la revista han excedido todas las previsiones?

—¿Quiere decir que vas a volver?

—Espero que sí. Fue una triste pérdida para la industria cuando Serena Tsukino se retiró.

Algunos eran amigos y lo decían honestamente. Otros estaban simplemente haciéndole la pelota, típico en un mundo no sólo glamoroso, sino también lleno de envidias.

—Gracias —sonrió—pero no creo que vaya a volver. Fue por esta vez nada más.

Durante el resto de la fiesta, se vio obligada a hablar de temas insustanciales, algo que odiaba. Sonrió tanto que le dolía la mandíbula.

Finalmente consiguió escabullirse al baño, donde se retocó la boca y decidió decirle a Artemis que ya se iba.

El fotógrafo había desaparecido hacía media hora, al meterse en el dormitorio a contestar una llamada telefónica.

La puerta entreabierta le permitió oír que ya había cortado, por lo que dio unos suaves golpes con los nudillos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Artemis con un suspiro y Serena entró. Artemis se encontraba sentado a los pies de la gran cama de metal con los hombros hundidos y las manos entre las rodillas—Era Luna —le informó sin esperar a que ella le preguntase. Tenía la lengua estropajosa por la bebida—Quiere volver —se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de total desesperación—Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, quiere volver.

— ¡Oh, Artemis! —se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Comprendía su dolor. ¿No estaba acaso ella misma tratando de aceptar su amor por alguien a quien nunca debería haber amado?

—Le diré que sí, por supuesto —admitió resignado—. ¡Pero no sin antes demostrarle el tipo de hombre con quien está tratando! ¡Ya verá!

—Seguro —le respondió sonriendo, besándole la mejilla con barba de dos días. Sabía que Artemis era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca.

Reclinó su sien contra la de él y se quedó así brindándole su apoyo, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta se abría hasta que sonó la agresiva voz masculina.

—¿Se puede entrar o es una fiesta privada?

—¡Darién ! —Serena dio un salto, poniéndose pálida.

Llevaba un traje oscuro de etiqueta que le confería una sofisticación que no poseía ninguno de los demás hombres de la fiesta. La cara seria no presagiaba nada agradable.

— ¿Quién cuernos eres tú? —preguntó Artemis, a pesar de su situación de desventaja.

La mirada de Darién se clavaba en Serena, no sólo en su rostro, sino en toda ella, robándole la energía, la vida, de cada célula del cuerpo.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—¿Conque esas tenemos, eh? —Artemis se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco al hablar—Da la casualidad que soy el dueño de la casa.

—Así que tú eres Artemis —Darién respondió—. Mira, Artemis, ¿te importaría ir a ocuparte un poco de tus invitados? Quiero hablar con Serena.

— ¡Un momento...! —Artemis dio un paso hacia él.

—Ahora mismo —su presencia era tan poderosa al entrar en la habitación que Artemis pareció achicarse. Darién le sacaba la cabeza.

—Y éste, ¿quién es? —Preguntó Artemis con una confianza probablemente inducida por el alcohol—. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es, entrando aquí y comportándose como un marido engañado?

Serena no podía hablar, paralizada como estaba por la sorpresa de verlo allí

—Es mi hermano —pronunció finalmente con voz trémula y desafiante.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¡Tú no tienes hermanos! —sus ojos fueron de uno al otro, indecisos—. Un poco posesivo pare ser tu hermano, ¿no? —comentó, dando un paso hacia atrás al ver que Darién avanzaba.

—Es cierto que lo soy.

Habiéndose recuperado ya, Serena se acercó a Darién, la orgullosa cabeza desafiante.

— ¿Qué derecho tienes de entrar así y dar órdenes a todo el mundo? —interrogó. Lo que menos quería era quedarse sola con él en la habitación. No podría soportarlo—. Quédate si quieres, Artemis.

—No si sabes lo que te conviene, Artemis.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó el fotógrafo con la cara enrojecida y la boca rígida.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos somos dos adultos sensatos y que no será necesario recurrir a ese tipo de táctica —dijo con la voz dura como el acero y una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

— ¡Artemis! ¡Darién! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Serena gritó desesperada. No podía presenciar ver pelearse a las dos personas que más quería— Será mejor que te vayas, Artemis —aconsejó suavemente al darse cuenta de que nada de lo que hicieran mermaría la determinación de Darién.

— ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó su amigo.

—Sí — insistió, apoyándole la mano en el brazo—Por favor.

—Vale —con una mirada a Darién, se dirigió hacia la puerta tras la cual se oía la fiesta—Si me necesitas, llámame.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de que lo haga —dijo Darién, impaciente, cerrando la puerta tras él —, pero no creo que sea pronto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Me parece que no, Darién —sacudió la cabeza con temor en los ojos—. ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Lita —explicó—. Cuando llamé a tu casa y no estabas pensé que te habías quedado en la agencia a trabajar. Ella estaba allí y enseguida me dijo dónde encontrarte.

—No tendrías que haber venido —la voz le tembló angustiada—Sabes que lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más.

Darién palideció, recorriendo con la mirada su rostro.

— ¿En serio quieres eso?

—Si —hizo un esfuerzo por decir.

—Tú quieres a un sólo hombre en tu vida. Siempre has querido a un sólo hombre. ¡A mí! —golpeó con el pulgar la blanca seda de su camisa.

— ¡Estás loco, Darién! —sollozó—No puedes pasarte la vida haciendo de hermano posesivo. Tienes que dejarme en paz.

— ¡No!

— ¿No lo puedes aceptar, no? —sollozó— Igual que no aceptaste la ceguera de Endimión, te alejaste de él porque no podías enfrentarte...

De repente, el acortó la distancia que los separaba y la agarró de los hombros. Sintió la fuerza de su enfado haciéndole daño sin querer donde los dedos se le clavaban en la piel desnuda.

—Me alejé de él porque no podía soportar lo que le había hecho. Lo que le había causado a él y a Beryl al casarme con ella por los motivos que lo hice. Porque me casé con ella cuando aún estaba loco de amor por ti. Porque quería hacerte daño. Porque no podía olvidarte, ni siquiera la tarde en que ella murió.

— ¡Basta! —se tapó los oídos para no seguir oyendo.

— ¡No! —le tomó las muñecas y le arrancó las manos, sujetándolas con las suyas desesperadamente.

— ¡Por favor, Darién , esto no puede suceder —¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué pasaba que sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes?

Le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza. No del alcohol, porque apenas si había bebido una gota, sino por las emociones. De repente, eran tan fuertes que no los podía soportar. La emoción y la tortura de verlo. El anhelo. La convicción de que algo malo le sucedía.

Por un momento pareció que las rodillas iban a ceder y sólo las manos de Darién, como garfios en las suyas, impedían que se hundiese del todo en una nebulosa.

—Por el amor del Cielo, Serena—lo oyó lejano, como a través de una espesa niebla—. ¿Qué tengo que decir para que comiences a comprender? No soy tu hermano, ¿entiendes? —más despacio, como si estuviese hablándole a un idiota, lo repitió—. ¡No soy tu hermano!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Serena lo miró incrédula, y él volvió a repetirlo.

—No soy tu hermano. ¿Crees que la atracción que sentimos sería tan poderosa si lo fuéramos?

Serena logró recuperarse y se soltó de sus manos, apoyándose en la mesilla de Luna, pintada de un estridente color rojo.

— ¡Es por el pasado! ¡Por lo que creíamos que podíamos lograr! ¡No puedes hacer como que tu padre mintió así como así!

— ¿Que no puedo? —una oscura emoción le endureció las facciones—. Pues lo hizo.

— ¿Hizo qué?

—Mintió. Serena lanzó una amarga carcajada.

— ¿Y lo puedes probar?

—Ya sé. Es de risa, ¿verdad? —estaba enfadado ahora. Realmente enfadado—. Que una persona pueda manipular tantas vidas por su propio y egoísta interés. Pero eso es lo que hizo, Serena. Al margen de lo que pensase de ti, quería la fusión con Hilliers por encima de todo, y mi boda con Beryl era parte de esas ilusiones que venía alimentando hacía tiempo. La única persona con quien su hijo se podía casar era con la hija de Hilliers. Luego llegaste tú y le arruinaste los planes, hizo sus averiguaciones y cuando se enteró de que no sabías quién era tu padre, fue coser y cantar. Hizo todo lo posible por separarnos y asegurarse de que tú desaparecerías para siempre. ¡Y lo logró!

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — ¿Por qué hablaba así? ¿Adónde quería llegar?

— ¡No soy tu hermano! —Repitió por cuarta vez—. Puede que papá tuviese una aventura con tu madre, quizás no mintiese con respecto a eso. Pero aunque hubiese sucedido, nunca podrías haber sido mi hermana.

El rubio cabello de Serena enmarcaba un rostro pálido y serio.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Mi padre era estéril —dijo Darién escuetamente.

Serena no dijo nada, hasta que por fin, logró asimilar la información.

—Pero... pero te tuvo a ti —le recordó.

—Mi madre me tuvo a mí —corrigió él.

Serena lo miro azorada. Dudó. ¿La distante y correcta Atenea Chiba había tenido un romance clandestino?

—Quieres decir...

—No, no es lo que piensas —le aseguró Darién, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Cuando se enteraron de que no podía tener hijos, mi madre se puso en contacto con una clínica para poderme engendrar. Mis padres acordaron que cualquier descendiente que tuvieran tendría que ser hijo de al menos uno de ellos, en vez de adoptado. No sé quién fue mi padre. Un estudiante de medicina. Probablemente alguien con el correcto calibre mental y físico. ¿No es eso lo que se busca?

Serenase quedó anonadada, apenas consciente de la música de la fiesta, de los coches que pasaban por la calle.

Levantó la vista hacia él. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era todo verdad? Porque si lo era...

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Atenea? —preguntó, sin atreverse a creerlo, a creer lo que ello significaba.

— ¿Quién, si no?

— ¿Pero, por qué? —La incredulidad cedió ante sus emociones—. ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo aquella noche en la biblioteca? Defendió la historia de tu padre —la rabia surgía ahora de la sorpresa que hasta ese momento le había bloqueado los sentimientos—. ¿Por qué, Darién? Sabía lo que sentíamos, ¿no? ¿No fue por eso que insistió en que yo me fuese?

«Aunque si Atenea sabía que no estábamos emparentados, ¿qué diferencia le hacía?», se preguntó Serena herida, sin podérselo creer.

Darién miró por la ventana, como tratando de buscar una respuesta en la oscuridad. Lanzó un suspiro profundo y apenado.

—Tu presencia la alteró. No porque fueras mi hermana, todo lo contrario —dijo—. Pero no le guardes rencor, Serena, estaba consternada. No sabía si decirnos la verdad o cumplir con los deseos de mi padre.

— ¿Qué deseos? — ¡Les había arruinado la vida y ella lo había apoyado!

—Parece ser que poco antes de morir le hizo prometerle que nunca me diría que yo no era su hijo. Según mi madre, era tal su deseo de creer que yo era su hijo, que hasta se convenció de ello. Lo quería todo para mí, y supongo que tengo que ser tolerante por eso, pero exageró un tanto. Supongo que con el tiempo comenzó a sentirse culpable por el modo en que mi vida había resultado y le confesó la verdad a mi madre la última vez que pudo hablar con ella. Y entonces le hizo jurar que nunca me lo diría.

Y ella se lo había jurado. Y claro, decirles a ellos la verdad, que no estaban emparentados en absoluto, hubiera sido romper un juramento. Aunque Serena no se sentía preparada para perdonarla todavía, se daba cuenta de por qué Atenea había evitado decirle a Endimión la relación que los unía, porque ello hubiese significado capitular ante las mentiras de su esposo.

— ¿Qué la hizo romper la promesa? —preguntó finalmente.

Darién se encogió ligeramente de hombros bajo el inmaculado traje negro.

—Quizás el hecho de que yo estuviera insufrible desde que volviste a mi vida y en particular desde que te fuiste. Destruí todas las fotografías tuyas que tenía pero, como una cruel burla, apareciste otra vez, la chica de portada en todos los kioscos, en todas las estaciones, en todos los aeropuertos. ¿Lo hiciste para mofarte de mí, Serena?

La pena se le reflejaba en los ojos de tal modo, que sintió ganas de correr a abrazarlo.

—No. Lo hice para ayudar... a un amigo —dijo en voz baja. No quiso mencionar a Artemis por ahora. No era el momento ni el sitio.

Él frunció el ceño, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza, satisfecho momentáneamente, con su explicación.

—En fin —continuó—, decidió que mi felicidad y la tuya eran más importantes que la promesa hecha a mi padre. Le dolió hacerlo. No sé hasta qué extremo, porque adoraba a mi padre, a pesar de que era consciente de sus aventuras extra matrimoniales. Así que eso es todo, Serena. Si quieres que sea tu hermano mayor, me iré de aquí con viento fresco, pero si todavía me quieres...

— ¿Si te quiero? —un sollozo se le escapó de los labios. No podía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar que no era su hermano. ¡Todos esos años de angustia en vano!—. ¡Oh, Darién!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a correr a los brazos que se extendieron a recibirla, pero la puerta se abrió violentamente antes de que lo hiciera.

Artemis entró de golpe, viendo con desagrado la cara compungida de Serena, la mano de Darién en su codo.

— ¡No eres su hermano! ¡Eres Darién Chiba! ¿No? —el alcohol le hacía arrastrar las palabras.

—Sí.

—El cerdo que la dejó plantada para casarse con alguien más... —miró a Serena que tenía las mejillas húmedas—. ¿La estás engatusando otra vez?

—Vete a dormir la mona, amigo —dijo Darién, ejerciendo presión en el codo de Serena y llevándola a la puerta.

Pero el fotógrafo parecía decidido a provocar a Darién, porque su voz los hizo detenerse.

—Te crees que estoy borracho, ¿no? Bien, quizás lo esté. ¡Pero al menos tengo escrúpulos, cosa que tú no tienes, Darién Chiba! Existe una forma de llamar a las ratas como tú, que meten a una chica en líos y luego dejan que otro recoja los pedazos —sacudió el índice frente a los ojos de Serena, que lo miraba sin poder creer lo que sucedía—. No sabías que me di cuenta, ¿eh? Pero reconocía los signos y sospeché lo que casi te causó la locura. Y tú... —se arrojó contra Darién, pero tropezó con un sillón—... tú tendrías que aprender a tratar a las mujeres.

—Gracias por el consejo, Artemis —respondió Darién sin alterarse, llevándosela hacia la puerta.

Serena sintió, sin embargo, cómo se ponía tenso.

Atravesaron el salón donde todos se abrieron paso para dejarlos pasar, movidos por la decisión en la cara de Darién. Serena sonrió como un autómata despidiéndose de quienes les deseaban buenas noches, consciente del interés que despertaban mientras seguía casi ciegamente a Darién.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta inevitable. Su voz vibraba con urgencia mientras, tomándola de la cintura, la nevaba rápidamente hasta el elegante deportivo que esperaba aparcado frente al moderno edifico de apartamentos.

Al ver que ella no respondía, le abrió la portezuela y luego dio la vuelta al coche para entrar también.

—¿Y bien? —la miró.

Serena inspiró profundamente, buscando fuerzas para decirle la verdad.

—Estaba embarazada —fue todo lo que dijo en un susurro.

Embarazada de un hombre al que era ilegítimo amar, un bebé concebido en un sueño. Porque era verdad que conscientemente nunca había pasado nada entre ellos.

Pero hacía trece años, cuando acababan de comprometerse y se quedó en casa de sus padres por primera vez, percibió la desaprobación del señor Chiba, aunque trató de convencerse de que era su imaginación. Esa noche, sus temores le habían causado las pesadillas que siempre sufría y sus gritos habían llevado a Darién a su habitación. Se había vuelto a dormir en sus brazos y tenido sueños eróticos en los que él le hacía el amor. Sólo que en algún momento de la noche, sus sueños se convirtieron en realidad y él la hizo atravesar las puertas de una experiencia paradisíaca. Por la mañana, cuando se despertó sola en la cama, creyó que había sido su imaginación.

No se había dado cuenta de que el padre lo había apartado de su lado para mandarlo a un urgente viaje de negocios. Había estado demasiado inmersa en sí misma y sus sueños.

Sólo que los sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas cuando el señor Chiba la llamó a su despacho esa tarde.

—Lo perdí —dijo en voz baja—. Al día siguiente de leer que Beryl y tú esperabais un bebé. Era todo lo que me quedaba de ti y no me resigné a perderlo.

— ¡Oh, amor mío!

Alargó los brazos y la envolvió con ellos mientras sus besos le secaban las lágrimas. Serena reaccionó a su calor girando la boca hacia la de él, buscando desesperadamente sentir sus labios en los suyos y luego lo oyó jurar en voz baja cuando un coche giró la esquina y los iluminó con sus faros.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —dijo Darién, con la voz ronca de emoción mientras la soltaba.

Puso el coche en marcha y condujo como un demonio por las afueras hasta llegar a la tranquilidad del campo. Ninguno dijo nada, como si no quisiesen romper el silencio que los unía.

Cuando por fin Darién salió de la carretera, fue para entrar en el camino hacia su casa. Serena sabía que se había mudado después del accidente de Beryl y se alegraba por ello. No habría fantasmas de su matrimonio allí.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que era una casa grande, inmersa como estaba en la euforia de sus pensamientos. Darién no era su hermano. Darién la quería, el hombre que ella adoraba. Y era perfectamente correcto y natural quererlo.

—Ven —fue lo único que dijo cuando detuvo el coche.

Sin embargo, no la abrazó cuando le abrió la portezuela, y la condujo hasta la casa. Quizás estaba decidido a que no hubiese más interrupciones. De todos modos, habían esperado tanto ese momento, que no había necesidad de precipitarse. Entró a la casa como hipnotizada. No había luz en la entrada y él no la encendió.

—¿Dónde está Endimión? —susurró.

—Con su abuela —respondió él.

Lo oyó cerrar la puerta mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad. Y entonces se dio la vuelta, la emoción atenazándole la garganta.

—Serena...

Se acercaron el uno al otro al unísono y sus bocas se unieron en un deseo desesperado que no podían contener ni un instante más.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, moldeando cada curva de su figura a la suya mientras sus labios la besaron con hambre, recorriéndole la mejilla, la garganta, el cuello.

— ¡Dios Mío! —Suspiró—, hace tanto que quería esto!

Serenase apretó contra su cuerpo. El placer le quitó el aliento cuando lo oyó decirlo.

—Dímelo otra vez —rogó, ebria por su contacto, su olor y su voz.

— ¡Te quiero! —repitió él, antes de sellarle los labios con los suyos nuevamente.

Creyó desmayarse de deseo cuando él le bajó el cierre del vestido y deslizó los tirantes para poder recorrer con su boca la suave curva de su hombro y cuello, mordisqueándole con delicadeza la piel.

— ¿Quieres venir a la cama conmigo? —la pasión le atragantaba las palabras en la garganta.

—Intenta detenerme —susurró, temblando ante su delicioso contacto.

La levantó en sus brazos, aunque ni sus labios ni sus manos se separaron mientras la llevaba arriba, por lo que no hubo interrupción entre los apresurados besos en la entrada y la hermosa experiencia que vivieron en su lecho.

Sus manos le resultaron familiares, pero al contrario del episodio surrealista anterior, ése era real y absoluto, despertando los sentidos a cada sensación.

—Eres mía. Toda mía —lo oyó susurrar mientras sus labios y sus manos adoraban su cuerpo como nunca antes— Ni de Artemis, ni de ningún otro hombre. Mía. ¿Entendido?

—Nunca he pertenecido a nadie más —murmuró y Darién inspiró profundamente.

—Darién... —en sus sueños, había resultado tierno.

Ahora, incluso en su pasión, el tiempo lo había convertido en un amante de exquisita delicadeza, pero era tal su ansia que no pudieron esperar demasiado para saciarla.

—Darién... —suspiró su nombre nuevamente y se arqueó hacia él, su mundo, su universo, su amor.

Fue la última capitulación ya que él anhelaba ser parte suya y ella lo aceptó con un gemido, excediendo los límites de su control

Y el mundo cesó de existir y todos los años que había pasado sin él. Fueron amantes en cuerpo y mente, y el resultado fue un torrente de emociones que la hizo estremecer mientras las últimas olas de su deseo se consumían.

—No —murmuró él, besando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, iluminadas por la lámpara de la mesilla.

—No lo puedo evitar —dijo, con una trémula sonrisa y, levantando una mano, le acarició con el dorso la humedad que le había contagiado—. Te quiero —susurró.

Él tomó sus delgados dedos en el duro bronce de los suyos para besarle la palma suave y tibia.

—Si yo te dijera que te quiero, no sería suficiente —murmuró con ronca voz—. Pero...

Se sentó con un profundo suspiro, que sumado a la palabra que quedó suspendida en el aire, la hizo estremecerse de aprehensión.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó, incorporándose en un codo. No le podía ver la cara claramente, sólo las oscuras y tensas líneas de su perfil.

—No puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo ahora —dijo brutalmente.

Serena sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Por supuesto, no había habido promesas. Las que le había hecho hacía todos esos años ya eran nulas.

—Ni siquiera te puedo pedir que vivas conmigo —añadió, con profunda pena en la voz, y los amplios hombros caídos.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, pasándole un dedo por la suave curva de las espalda y temiendo la respuesta, porque no se podía ni imaginar cuál sería su respuesta. ¿Que tenía otros compromisos?—. ¿Es por Mina?

— ¿Mina? — ¿parecía ligeramente sorprendido porque se lo quería decir despacio?

—Sé lo que sientes por ella —dijo controlando la voz para no decirle que por qué le había hecho el amor con tal ternura si otra mujer era dueña de su corazón—. Cuando te enteraste de que yo era tu hermana, mejor dicho, que pensaste que era tu hermana, te fuiste con ella, ¿no? Fue con ella con quien pasaste la noche, ¿verdad?, ¿cuando no viniste a casa?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirarla de frente

—No. Conduje alrededor de la isla durante unas horas y luego pasé la noche en el automóvil. Y no sabes lo que siento por ella, porque lo único que hubo fue la promesa de una buena relación física, pero nunca llegamos a nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? —y supo la respuesta antes de que él hablase.

—Por Endimión. Sería injusto esperar que te hicieses cargo de él con todos sus problemas.

Ahora fue su turno de levantarse rápidamente y mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿No crees que me tienes que dar la oportunidad de decidir si es justo o no? Quiero a Endimión y creo que él me quiere también. De hecho, me pidió que me casara contigo el día que lo llevé al Jardín Botánico.

—Es verdad —Darién rió suavemente, pero luego, en tono más urgente preguntó—: ¿Quieres decir que estarías dispuesta a aceptarlo como tuyo, con todas las dificultades que conllevaría? —la incredulidad hacía que se atragantase.

—Sólo si me prometes que podemos tener un bebé en cuanto nos casemos, o al menos encargar uno. Podremos solventar cualquier dificultad que tengamos si permanecemos unidos. Lo único que quiero es que el deseo de Endimión se cumpla: una hermanita o un hermanito.

La acercó hacia él poniéndole la mano en la nuca.

—Hermanastro —murmuró contra sus labios.

—No, por favor. Nunca digas eso, aunque sea correcto. No puedo soportar oírlo, al menos por ahora. Y por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces tendrás que pensar en otras cosas que te gustaría oír —murmuró—, como: «Sí, acepto tu propuesta» o «Te quiero» y «Creo que eres hermosa» y «Te quiero junto a mi por siempre jamás».

—¿Solamente hasta entonces? —Preguntó, con la alegría iluminándole el rostro—. ¡Bueno, supongo que me tendré que conformar!

**Fin**


End file.
